The Observer
by Rolled-Over-Beethoven
Summary: Edward Masen, a journalist, meets best selling author Isabella Swan for the interview of a lifetime. Lemons and love.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Enjoy! That's all I've got to say for now!_**

**_Full Summery: Edward Cullen's a journalist for the Seattle Observer; Isabella Swan is a famous Author who prefers to remain outside of the limelight. Upon moving back to Forks, Isabella Swan grants the Seattle Observer an interview…and just guess who the lucky journalist is?_**

**_Disclaimer: You guessed it, none of it's mine…not Edward, not Bella, not…well…not anyone else either._**

**_Warnings: Language, and later lemons, methinks. I'll probably warn you guys if there's anything bad going to happen..._**

**_Chapter 1_**

She was beautiful, sleek, bright, curves in all the right places; hard on the outside, squashy and comfortable on the inside. I loved the way she reacted to the slightest touch of my hand, and the way she purred when I pushed her buttons. The sweet sounds she made when I pushed her to her limits. I washed her, dried her, fed her, touched her, and kept her. She'd been my lady since I was eighteen years old. She was the sort of girl I could show off to my friends, but the sort of girl I could take home and proudly show off to my parents. Oh yes, my girl was perfect.

She was a silver Volvo S60R, and I loved her.

"Come on, Tanya baby", I murmured softly to my girl as I put my key in the ignition. The engine purred as she came to life. I pushed down on the clutch and stepped on the gas; pushing down a button to my left, and waiting for the window to open fully. There was no better feeling than the wind whipping though my hair as me and my girl hit the open road.

My brother, Emmett, had jokingly named her after my high maintenance high school sweetheart, whose first comment about my beautiful car had been that it made me look like I was a 'daddy'. Emmett had responded by singing her 'daddy cool', and needless to say, the name had stuck. My silver sweetheart had been my graduation present at eighteen, and had been the only constant in my life since.

I flicked on the radio, switching stations almost immediately as the melodious opening of Nocturne in G Major spilled out of the radio; Chopin wasn't conducive to driving fast. And the only thing Eminem was conducive to was a headache, I thought, flipping past the next station as well. I spun the volume dial from five to eight as the sound of We Are Kings filled the car. Grinning, I put my pedal to the metal, loving the sound of my baby roaring along the highway. The roads were empty so early in the morning, it was seven am, and, for a day in Seattle, it was damned lovely. The summer sun, a rarity even at the height of summer, which is was, was rising behind me, and the mirrors in my car were giving me a spectacular view. Pinks, reds, yellows, and deep blues spilled over the horizon, with the beautiful burning orb in the centre. It was going to be a beautiful day. It was going to be a good day too, I could feel it.

All too soon I reached the town centre, and the sun was lost to the brickwork of houses and shops and offices. The office I was headed for was right in the centre; it's new red brickwork and impressive metre high, metre wide windows reflected the sunlight that managed to make its way through the gaps between buildings. I swung into a parking space close to the door; one of the few perks of being early, and stepped out into the cool morning light, yanking my briefcase behind me. I quickly locked up my baby, and tucked my keys into the pocket of my pants, before making my way towards the concrete steps, which I took two at a time.

"Morning, Kate!" I called, as I made my way though the double, sliding doors, across the foyer, and towards a long, marble desk. A blonde head popped up from behind the desk, and the woman turned to give me a breathtaking smile.

"Edward", she greeted me, "you look far too happy about being here so early". She pouted at me, obviously not exactly ecstatic to be working at such a time.

"How long have you been here?" I quizzed her, reaching for the register and signing in. The register had been introduced shortly after I'd started, as a way for Aro, the 'boss man' as everyone called him, to make sure he was paying people the correct overtime. Kate leant her elbow on the counter, and rested her chin on her fist.

"Since twelve", she replied, rolling her eyes, "Irina's got her big date tonight, so I got the graveyard shift. So now she owes me a big favour."

I laughed, Irina, Kate's elder sister, had been excited about her 'big date' with a guy named Laurent from the Port Angeles Herold since last week. She'd been enamoured with him since they'd met at a journalist's conference last year, and he had finally asked the girl out. The only thorn in her side, she'd told Edward privately, was that Garrett had still not 'grown the balls' (she'd put it so eloquently) to ask Kate out; despite the various obvious flirtation on both sides, and the massive hints that have been dropped, not only by Kate, but by Irina, and most of the staff on the newspaper.

"Don't look so glum, girl!", I told her, grinning, and leaning over to ruffle her far-too-perfect hair. She squealed at me and jumped backwards, hands already attempting to fix what horrors I'd caused. I leaned forwards a bit, beckoning for her to lean forwards too. She scowled, and held her hands up on top of her head. "Don't worry, Garrett will prove he's a man soon enough".

I winked at her, and she blushed, before smiling shyly.

"Thanks, Edward", she said softly.

"No problem", I grinned again, turning away from the desk, and making my way towards the staircase, with a glance at my watch. _Seven twenty. _I had ten minutes to spare. Aro wanted to meet at his office at Seven thirty. I decided to take the stairs.

Fifteen levels higher, and seven minutes later I was standing outside a mahogany door with a plaque that read 'Aro - Senior Editor' in gold, flowing script. I reached up and knocked.

"Come in!", a deep voice called from within. I straightened my collar, and twisted the golden handle; pushing open the door, I stepped in.

"Edward, my boy!" the man known as Aro called from across the room, grinning at me; his papery skin stretching around his cheekbones, and crinkling around his large eyes. "Come here and sit down", he told me, stepping back behind his desk and sitting down himself, shuffling his papers.

"Of course", I replied, Aro had been my mentor when I'd started out at the Settle Observer; he was a kind old man with a big heart, and an eye for a good story. "What was it you wished to see me about?"

"Well, my boy", Aro started, threading his fingers together and leaning his elbows on the desk. He leant forwards and balanced his chin on his interlinked fingers. "Have you ever heard the phrase 'you know you've hit the big time when you've gotten an interview with Isabella Swan'?"

_Isabella Swan, that name rang a bell._

"No?" I said, slightly questioning.

"I didn't think you had", Aro replied, matter of factly.

"Oh?" It was a question again.

"I just made it up", he told me; there was laughter in his eyes. I chuckled at him.

"Is there a reason for this?" I asked him.

"As a matter of fact, there is", he told me, and leant back in his seat. "You see Edward, I've been watching very closely, and I am aware that Isabella Swan very rarely gives interviews. There are several papers that would donate the sexual organs of most of their staff in order to get such an interview." He smiled.

"And, what does this have to do with me?" I had no idea what he was talking about, my brow bent in confusion. She didn't give interviews, so what? I didn't like where this was leading. Next thing he'd be asking me to go knocking on her door and requesting an interview. It had been done before. My good looks, apparently, were a 'valuable asset' to the paper. As much as I hated the fact, I had to admit that they were kind of helpful when interviewing women…

"Well, you see, I did a little bit of research, and it turns out that Ms Swan is actually from just down the road, Forks, to be precise, just like you."

"I see…"

"And it just so happens that Ms Swan has just moved back. And it just so happens that I'm very close friends with her father. And it just so happens that he's arranged an interview for me. Good man that he is."

I simply nodded.

"My problem is that the interview is set up for tomorrow afternoon, and, you see, I'm leaving for Chicago tomorrow morning. Therefore I've had to pick somebody else to conduct the interview…and I thought to myself last night, who'd be the best person to do this interview? I thought about it for a long time, you know; can't take Ms Swan lightly after all. And then it came to me. Ms Swan is a young, successful, attractive woman, and her perfect match would be a young, successful, attractive man. And you just so happen to be a young, successful, attractive man Edward, so I've decided that you should be the person to interview Ms Swan. If all goes well, I might even give you a promotion."

I felt incapable of speech, Aro had just offered me the biggest break of my life; an interview with the un-interview-able. Ms Swan…Isabella Swan was going to be my big break.

"Don't thank me now, Edward", Aro chuckled, leaning back again. "The interview will be in three parts, the first part will be tomorrow, at 4pm. I've e-mailed the details to you. I expect you to spend the day sorting through the questions that have been sent in by her fans. Chose the best ones carefully. They're on your desk."

"Yes, yes of course Aro. Thank you!" I stood, reached over and shook his hand, before grabbing my briefcase and making my way to my office. _Isabella Swan._ If only I could work out where I'd heard that name before.

My desk was located seven floors down from Aros; I shared the floor with eight others, and some of their assistants, for those of them lucky enough to have them. The whole floor was open plan, save for the very far West side, which was the floor's toilet block.

Though, in total, there were only about twelve of us that were supposed to be located on the floor, ours always seemed to be the centre of all the action, and filled with people. Somewhere during my chat with Aro, the place had become a hive of activity. I made my way past Mary and Randall, with the food and coffee carts, and greeted them, stopping quickly to pick up a coffee; it was still far too early. On my trek across the floor I waved at those people I knew, and greeted those I knew better. Zafrina and Senna stood discussing an article that was due later that afternoon, and were speaking faster than I could keep up with. Zafrina was the paper's top contract photographer, and Marcus, who sorted out all of the pictures and illustrations for the paper absolutely doted on her. At another desk, Peter and Charlotte argued over whose version of the 'Seattlians Speak' column was better, and which one would make the paper that afternoon. I would never have believed the two were married, had Jasper not shown me the wedding photographs. I grinned and waved at the two, and they halted their bickering for a moment to return the smiles and waves, before picking up their argument again as soon as I'd passed. I chuckled.

I looked up at my desk when I was a couple of metres away, and finally noticed that there was somebody there already. A tall, lean man with honey blonde hair leant back against my desk, his eyes closed as the sunlight fell over him. He wore light jeans, and a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up around his elbows. A large black camera hung from a thick black strap around his neck. I snorted as I noticed several pink, heart shaped charms dangling from the camera.

"Don't even go there Masen", the man warned, opening his eyes. He was the only person I'd ever known with such an odd eye colour. They were the colour of soft butterscotch, though my sister preferred describing them as 'liquid gold'.

"She's got you whipped, Jasper", I told him, walking past him to sit in my squashy black swivel chair. I leant back. "She'll start curling your hair and doing your make up soon, you know". I sniggered.

"And you know this from experience?" he replied, turning round and smirking at me. I kept quiet. Unfortunately, my little sister had indeed put make up on me in the past. Thankfully, my hair had never been long enough to curl. It had, however, been subject to many experiments that were conducted with her hair straighteners. I'd told Carlisle and Esme that getting her hair those electronic torture devices was not a good idea. It wasn't like she had enough hair to use them on in the first place. Of course, I would be the one unlucky enough to become her new doll. Emmett was too strong for her to force, and I was too weak willed. Thank God for Rosalie and her long locks, or I'd most likely still be Alice's lab rat.

"No answer Masen? You surprise me", he grinned, and came to sit down on the other side of my desk, facing me. Even with his arse on the table, his feet still reached the floor; Jasper had always been lanky.

"I live to please", I replied. "Now, get off my desk".

The term 'desk' that was used for the three massive tables we were given was quite ridiculous. But the funny thing was that we always needed all three of them. The longest table was stretched out in front of me; and the other two tables joined it at their ends and were at my sides. My computer was on my left, and my in tray; which was pretty much the whole table, was on my right. The long table in front of me was used for when I needed to sort through everything. It also housed a massive pot full of pens and papers, and the photographs of my family that I liked to keep near me.

Jasper refused to move, popping the 'p' in 'nope'.

"And why, may I ask, are you gracing me with your presence, Mr Freelance?" Jasper was a freelance photographer. He'd had a camera longer than anyone could remember, and liked to photograph anything and everything. His favourite model being his fiancé, my little sister, Alice. He'd first gotten into the business, however, through his twin sister, Rosalie, who'd broken into the modelling industry before she'd even managed to graduate. Jasper, of course, was her personal photographer. Rosalie was the sort of girl every guy wanted his best friend to have as a sister. She was the original 'girl next door'. Golden locks that fell to just past her arse, great assets, big blue eyes, and legs that went on forever. She was absolutely stunning. As of the last seven years or so, other ways to describe her would have been 'absolutely off limits', or 'absolutely Emmett's'. She and my elder brother had been together since high school, and it didn't look as though that was ever going to change. She was the gorgeous blonde, and he was the bear-like jock, with a goofy grin and a heart the size of Saturn. It's just a shame he didn't have the brains to match.

"Alice loves Isabella Swan", he replied, "the woman you're interviewing tomorrow. So I told Aro I wanted to shoot it, and he said okay. I've got to take some of Alice's clothes along for her, and a book for signing, of course." I nodded. Jasper would do just about anything when it came to Alice. Even if Aro had said no, I had no doubt that Jasper would have come along anyway. As I said, completely whipped. No doubt Alice was interested in making Ms Swan a future customer at her Boutique. 'Mary Alice' was my sister's brand. She was still a new kid on the block, designer wise, but we had no doubt she'd make it big in the future. After all, she had Rosalie Hale (she'd changed her surname when she'd gotten famous), as a model, and Jasper Whitlock as a photographer. You couldn't go far wrong. Not to mention that Alice had the natural talent for the job.

'_I love you baby, and if if's quite alright, I need you baby…' _

Jasper's phone brought me out of my musings,

"Honey, is it really necessary to change my ring tone _every _time you see my phone?"

He was speaking to Alice; I debated whether or not to remind him of the time she changed his ring tone to the Divinyls. There are few things I've found funnier than the words 'when I think about you, I touch myself', loudly interrupting graduation. It was the first and only time I'd ever seen Jasper blush. Not to mention I'd been standing next to Alice in line to get our diplomas; I'd been positive that she was going to spontaneously combust. I wasn't sure whether I was happy or sad to realise that she hadn't.

"…Okay, love, I'll tell him…no, I promise, I'll do it now, as soon as I get off the phone…Yes love, I'm sure. Okay, I love you too Alice, bye."

"Sure you don't want to make kissy noises down the phone too?" I teased as he flipped his phone shut. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"She asked me to remind you that we're having dinner with Carlisle and Esme next weekend". This time it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"You know how many times she's reminded me already?"

"Several?"

"Thirteen. This makes fourteen. I bet with Emmett that she'll have reminded me twenty times by next weekend." Jasper just grinned, amused at his fiancé's antics. He thought she was cute.

"How many times has she called Emmett?" He asked.

"Once, but she's trusting Rosalie to remember", I smirked. Jasper snorted.

"Maybe you should get a girl", he suggested, "then Alice might trust her to remember, and stop running up our phone bill by reminding you of things?" He quirked an eyebrow. I just shrugged. There was nobody around that I was interested in.

"We'll see", I told him.

"Sure will", Jasper replied, "Alice says she's giving you a month, then the blind dates are starting again."

I groaned, loudly, and hung my head, reaching up and running a hand through my hair. That brought back unwanted memories of high school, and several years after high school.

"Just thought I'd give you the heads up, man", I looked up at Jasper and saw his shit-eating grin. Oh yes, he was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Get out of here", I told him, "some of us have work to do".

"Sure thing", he grinned, "pick me up at three tomorrow, okay?" he yelled over his shoulder as he made his way out.

"Will do", I told him, "maybe", I muttered under my breath. Then I turned around to my 'in tray', or desk, and started shifting through the questions Aro had sent down. It was going to be a long day.

**_A/n: Hope you guys enjoyed it! If anyone is actually reading my story of course…_**

**_If you want to check out any of the songs mentioned, I'll make a list of them all later and paste it all to my profile…sometime…when I can be bothered…promise!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: Once again, enjoy! Oh, and just a thought, it'd be nice to have some reviews; suggestions, you know, that sort of thing. Cheers. I've also started listing the songs on my profile; and I've started to upload two other stories of mine, so feel free to check them out! **_

_**Disclaimer: It's still not mine; it's only been five minutes, y'know.**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_The one problem with having the best apartment in the building is the fact that it's on the top floor, _I thought to myself. My building, unfortunately, didn't have an elevator, which was probably one of the reasons it had been so cheap to rent a flat there. The structure of the place was old; it had been a warehouse, back in the day, but developers had done the place up and added walls to make rooms on each floor. The original stairwell, however, remained; sturdy as ever.

I traipsed up to the sixth floor, and wrestled with my keys a bit before managing to open my door. _Home sweet home. _Soft cream walls and an array of the dark browns of my furniture greeted me. I deposited my briefcase by the door, and my keys on the coffee table as I made my way to the kitchen, glancing at the clock in passing, _8pm. _My stomach grumbled. Too tired and hungry to bother with any cooking malarkey, I grabbed some bread and the nearest sandwich filling, stuck them together with some butter, and hey presto, a turkey sandwich.

Having eaten faster and more clumsily than would be publicly acceptable, I stood up again five minutes later, sticking the used plate in the dishwasher, and making my way over to my bookcase. Pausing to hit play on the stereo on my way. I sighed as a Debussy Sarabande filled the room. Impressionist music had always been so easy to relax to. The parallel sevenths hit my ears and relaxed my muscles.

My eyes searched my large, mahogany book case. Austen, Bronte, Dickens, Orwell, Ryan…Swan. I knew I had recognised that name. I pulled down the collection of books under her name, and carried them back to the coffee table. The first of her books was a hardback in midnight blue, entitled 'The Death of Darcy'; Alice had bought it for me as a joke, but I'd gotten into the book, the woman's writing style was fantastic. The next three books I picked up were a series. Each cover was a different splattering of bright colours in the shapes of musical notes; Moonlight Sonata, Truly Madly Deeply, and Temperature. They were fictional interpretations of how music could alter people's relationships. Each book focused on a different genre. I recalled hearing that she intended to write a fourth book for the series.

The final series of books were also based on music: Imperfect Cadence; Interrupted Cadence, Plagal Cadence, and Perfect Cadence. The series was a four book long love story; and the way she'd used musical terms had captivated me. I'd spent many hours wondering over whether she herself was musical in any way. Had to be, I'd decided. The final book of hers was entitled 'High Heels and Me', it was, as it said on the back, 'simply the story of a clumsy girl'. I never thought I'd say this about a book, but it had been 'adorable', there was no other way to describe it. The line, _'An epiphany came to me one day, and I realised that there was something comforting about knowing I would always be clumsy. I was sure other people would have jumped up and down in elation over realising that they would always have one constant in life. Personally, I felt quite cheated', _and I chuckled. I was now looking forward to meeting Ms Swan.

'_All by myself, don't wanna be, all by myself!'_

I took me a moment to realise where the noise was coming from. When I did, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my cell phone.

"Alice", I growled into it.

"Yes, brother dearest?" she chirped back at me, and I rolled my eyes, already forgetting that I was less than impressed at her change of my ring tone.

"Nothing", I replied, "what did you want?"

"I just wanted to remind you tha-"

"Carlisle and Esme's, six thirty, Saturday, I _know, _Alice. You've already reminded me fourteen times."

"Oh", she sounded disappointed, "Okay". Then she hung up, and I rolled my eyes. No doubt she was now calling Carlisle and Esme to remind them we were coming.

I reached over and pressed the stop button on my stereo, and made my way across the room to my piano, which sat in the corner by the door, surrounded by boxes, books, and folders chock a block full of music.

The piano was my reason for buying such a big apartment. I had inherited it from my biological parents when they died in my youth. I'd sold almost everything else they'd left me; keeping only things of sentimental value, and the piano. It was a Steinway, Parlor Grand, 6'2 long, and in ebony black. Steinway and Sons was scrawled across the wood, and the whole thing absolutely shone. My parents had believed that the only material things of value were instruments; and I kept that belief, Though I was quite attached to books), and had kept the piano in the best condition I could. She still played as well as she had when I'd sat down to play her for the first time at aged four. My tiny hands clumsily pressing down on the nearest keys. Unbeknownst to me at the time, my mother had leant against the door frame of our lounge watching me. My father had told me she had watched me for hours, a smile on her face the whole time.

I began lessons when I was five, and I'd never stopped. When my parents had died, and their best friends, Carlisle and Esme had taken me in, they'd insisted that I should bring the piano with me to the house. I'd obliged, and it had been my best friend for the following few years, which I spent loosing myself in the music. Until, finally, at fourteen, Alice was adopted into our family, and she broke me out of my shell once again.

Esme had stood in the doorframe with a smile on her face, just like my mother, as I played. Making her happy was something I always strived to do. She and Carlisle were the best people I knew. They'd taken me in, provided me with everything they could to make me happy; they'd given me a second family, and I loved them the same way I loved my own parents. Even though I was a pain in the arse a lot of the time.

I sat down at my piano stool; it was long, and dark brown, with a soft red pillow on top. It didn't match the piano, but the original stall was ten times more girly than I was comfortable with. I started tapping away at notes, building them into a piece, weaving chords together into new harmonies. Bare octaves met parallel sevenths, and the Aeolian mode transposed to C sharp, and I was suddenly playing Debussy. I pressed down on the sustain pedal, and hit the familiar notes. I loved this piece. I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in the music. I opened them in time to hit the ten note chord, knowing I was reaching the end. Bare fourths and fifths followed, and the piece finished. I pulled my foot from the pedal, and let the music fade away.

A few moments later, I put my hands back to the keys once more, pulling a simpler melody out of my head. I pushed down on the sustain pedal once more, as my fingers began pulling a faster tune from the piano; two different melodies came together to make a sweet, hetrophonic piece; and notes crashed into each other to make sweeter clashes still.

The piece was short, and I loved it for it's simplicity. The music I loved best was generally for solo piano. I could sing, as well, but I'd never been able to come up with the right lyrics. I thought I had, several times in high school. The cliché of writing love songs to my high school sweetheart. But each time I got ready to play them to her, I realised just how bad they were. In the end, though, I was relieved I'd never played her any of my own compositions. She'd turned up one day after school when I was playing in the lounge. I didn't think I'd ever forget the look of disgust that crossed her face. _"You play the piano?" _she'd said, as if it were the worst thing in the world, _"The piano Edward, seriously?" When Emmett said you were a musician, I thought he meant you played something cool, like the guitar."_

I hadn't dated her for long after that incident. I'd never told her, but I could play the guitar as well, it just wasn't anywhere near as wonderful as the feeling you got from the piano. The way the cool notes felt against your fingers, the way the melody filled the entire room, and not just your little space. I loved every second.

I supposed that the reason I didn't date as much as Alice wanted me to was because I was looking for someone to inspire me. Since I was younger, one of my dreams had been to have a girlfriend that would inspire me to write pieces and songs; someone I could play them to. Someone who'd enjoy my compositions, as much as I enjoyed writing them. I had doubted, many times, that this would ever happen; I didn't suppose that any of them were much good. But Esme and Alice had always insisted the they were wonderful, so I'd conceded that they had to, at least, be okay.

I let my fingers pass over the keys several more times, pressing one here and there, before deciding to give up for the day. I was exhausted, and I had my biggest interview yet tomorrow. _Isabella Swan. _I wondered what she would be like.

I walked into my room, and stripped down to my boxers quickly, shoving my suit from the day into the washing hamper, and making my way into the bathroom. This was the only room in my house that suggested that I wasn't the single bachelor that I was. A very obvious pink towel hung next to the brown ones on the rail. A bright, Disney princess toothbrush sat next to mine in the cub by the sink; with it's own Disney princess toothpaste. Along one of the shelves was a variety of products with ridiculous names such as 'bath caviar', and 'pineapple and cinnamon facial scrub and bath wash'…things like that. Anyone who stepped in here could mistakenly think I had a girlfriend. I knew better. Alice had stayed the week before, since Jasper had been Photographing Rosalie's 'New Look', out in the Phoenix sun. Alice tended to stay over when Jasper was away; she hated to be alone, and it wasn't as if I had a girlfriend to complain about the arrangement.

I brushed my teeth, and scrubbed my face, before raising my head to look at myself in the mirror. As usual, my hair was defying the laws of gravity; sticking up in any direction it could find. It was a strange copper colour, kept slightly on the long side because, though I'd never admit it, I had a cat-like love of having my hair stroked and played with. Alice and Esme had caught onto this, and tended to do it as much as possible. Rosalie, and Emmett, on the other hand, tended to ruffle it as hard and fast as possible. I sighed, thinking of all the hours I'd spend trying to tame the mess the next day, and of the lack of results I would receive. Tanya had always said I had 'sex hair', which was, apparently, quite attractive. I didn't see anything particularly attractive about having messy hair, and I'd learnt not to trust Tanya's judgment a long time ago.

Aside from my hair, however, I wasn't too bad looking, I thought. I had strong cheekbones, and full-ish lips. My eyes were quite nice, as Esme made a point of telling me, each time I saw her. They were green, and quite big, rimmed with long lashes that made me look kind of girly. Alice used to make me wear mascara, and curled them when I was younger. Damn her puppy dog eyes, and pout. I had an average nose, extremely pale skin, and a strong jawbone. I also had a bit of stubble, which would definitely need to go before the interview tomorrow.

I turned my alarm off for the next morning, and jumped into bed. I didn't have to do anything until three the next day, when I would be collecting Jasper. Aro was lax about whether we were in on days we had interviews, and nothing else to do, and I'd managed to sort out all my questions for Ms Swan earlier on that day. I yawned, exhausted, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**A/n: Hope that was well received. Just for the record, I don't own any of the songs/pieces, or Steinway…or even A Steinway. Damn, if this was real, I'd be SO jealous of Edward right now…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: Mmm.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Red…no…blue…no…yellow? Definitely not. Green? No, maybe, I don't know!_

I wanted to bawl and scream and cry and boo, like a child having a tantrum. The idea was laughable. This was why I didn't like giving interviews. Apart from the fact that it made me the centre of attention, and forced me to spill my personal information, as well as having to have my picture taken. Oh, and the fact that my clumsiness almost always managed to embarrass me. In the first few minutes. Stupid Charlie, arranging this behind my back.

'_It's a great way to promote your book, Bells.'_

Sure thing dad.

It was two in the afternoon. I'd spent the morning writing in my pyjamas. At one I'd finally gotten up, had a shower, and cleaned my teeth. Everything was going fine.

Until I realised that I had nothing to wear.

A suit was too formal, and too uncomfortable.

Sweats were too informal.

The rest of my wardrobe was full of things I never wore, because I didn't get out much. This meant that my wardrobe had not really been changed much since high school. Angela and Ben had bought my a different dress every year for my birthday, of course, but these were all party dresses, so even they, the most fashionable things I owned, were out of the question.

I wasn't exactly fashion conscious, but even I knew that the only attractive things I'd ever managed to buy was a beautiful midnight blue underwear set, and a pair of adorable polka dot plat formed Mary Janes; which, despite my inability to walk across a flat surface without tripping, I could absolutely not resist buying. I didn't think that my interviewer would appreciate me turning up in my underwear.

Replacing my towel with a bathrobe, I grabbed my phone from it's stand, and pressed speed dial one.

"Hello?" a sweet voice answered, it would be my saviour. I hoped.

"Angela!" I panicked, "what do I wear!"

Angela had been my assistant since the release of my second book, when the fan mail had started arriving. When I'd decided to move back to Forks from sunny Phoenix, Angela and her husband (and high school sweetheart), Ben, decided to move back with me, deciding that it would be the perfect place to raise kids.

A laugh answered my plea.

"Don't panic, Bella", she told me, "I've sent you over a new dress already, it should arrive momentarily. I had a feeling you'd have nothing to wear, so I popped into that gorgeous boutique in Settle yesterday, whilst I was there shopping with Ben".

"Oh Angela! Thank you so much, you are a lifesaver! How can I ever repay you?" she truly was the best assistant ever.

"Well, it's your early birthday present, so accept it, and that will repay me enough", she giggled.

"Angela", I whined. She knew I hated presents, but, since we met in high school, she'd always managed to force one on me. Which is why I had almost ten party dresses, most of which I'd never worn. I'd never really been very interested in the party scene…

"Bella", she moaned back.

"Fine. I accept. Thanks Angela, you're a lifesaver".

"I know", she replied, laughing at me again. "don't wear any shoes with it, just paint your toes red and grey, okay?"

"Okay", I said, as the doorbell rang. "Sounds like it's just arrived! Thank you so much again Angela!"

"No problem, any time Bella."

I hung up the phone and rushed to the door. Swinging it open I found a young man holding a large white box, with a large gold bow and long scrawling text across the top.

"Sign here ma'am", the man said, I pulled my robe closer around me, as I noticed where his eyes were, and reached over to scribble my signature on the paper he was holding out.

"Thanks", I told him, grabbing the box and closing the door on him, before rushing back to my room

I yanked off my robe and grabbed my favourite blue underwear from the draw, before sitting down on the bed, and pulling some nail polish from one of my draws, it wasn't gray, or red, but clear. Angela should have known that I didn't have any colours. At least my nail's wouldn't look too grubby. When I was done, I reached over and opened the box that had been sent. Pulling out the dress, I thanked god that I'd shaved that morning.

Without bothering to look at it too much; apart to confirm that it did indeed look like a lovely dress, I pulled it over my head, before heading over to the wardrobe, which housed a full length mirror on the inner door.

The dress was a little shorter, and more revealing than I would normally have worn, so I pulled it down a little. It was, however, absolutely gorgeous. A white background with red, yellow, grey and black dots of various sizes scattered across it. The top of my back and my arms were bare, and small straps held it up. It had a low empire neckline, which managed to show off what little cleavage I had in a tasteful way. I was happy, Angela really did have good taste; unlike myself.

I pulled my hair out of it's band, and let my long, brown locks fall down my back. Angela had insisted that I grow my hair out, and it now almost reached my waste. She'd also insisted I get a perm, so my hair twisted in large ringlets down my back. It was plain, but the curls made it at least a little bit interesting. I examined my face critically. I would be photographed today. I sighed. That meant that I'd need to be wearing make up, or my features would be lost to the camera. I pulled out a stick of mascara, and coated my eyelashes. Angela had gorgeous long, dark eyelashes, and had never needed to bother with mascara. Not that she needed make up, she was a natural beauty, long mahogany locks, and big sky blue eyes. My own hair and eyes were the colour of mud. When I was finished with my eye lashes I dabbed on some lip balm, before shoving on some deodorant; not wanting them to report that I stank. Then I made my way into the living room to wait.

Sitting and waiting soon got boring, so I turned on my CD player, and let my thoughts wonder to my interviewer. I'd been given limited information on the subject. Charlie had informed me that they were sending Edward Cullen, one of the best writers on the paper. He didn't know who the photographer would be. I'd picked up the Seattle Observer last week when I'd been in town, helping Angela pick out new furniture for her and Ben's latest project, the guest room. I'd since read all four of his articles that were featured. The first was about the history of Seattle, the second about a new 'sensational summer society' for the board people of Seattle', the third was an interview between him and a woman that had come home to Seattle after forty nine years on Broadway, to settle down with her husband in her retirement. The fourth was a classical music review, which I'd enjoyed most. I hoped he hadn't been playing devil's advocate when he was writing about how great he thought Debussy and Chopin were; if he truly thought that, we'd at least have one thing in common.

I clasped my hands together nervously. The only thing I'd truly learned from reading the articles was that he seemed like a good guy. There was nothing demeaning or derogatory in the pieces. Hopefully he'd give me the same treatment. Then again, I'd only read four of his articles. The others could be horrid. I hoped not. I also liked his writing style, though I'm not sure if that counted for anything.

I was impatient to get the day over with, but time seemed to be ticking twice as slowly as usual, so I began pacing. Then 'my song' started playing, and I couldn't resist starting to twirl around and sing along. Angela and Renee, my mother, had been ganging up on me and calling it 'my song' since my first televised interview, three years ago. My nickname had become 'lady writer'.

"Just the way that her hair fell down around her fa-a-a-ce", I sang along, jumping up and playing the air guitar along to the solo, "And I recall my fall from grace…"

I waved my hands up in air, singing louder; "another time, another place", and spun around the room more. My voice raising at the end of the song whilst my air guitar got more chaotic, and fast, "Lady writer", I sang along loudly, "Lady writer on the TV, Lady writer…Lady writer on the TV."

Then, as the last chords of the song faded, the doorbell rang.

E POV

I'd picked up Jasper at three, and we'd sped along the highway in the Volvo, breaking every speed limit, yelling along to the Rascal Flatts' song 'Life is a Highway', and made it to Ms Swan's apartment block with time to spare. We'd raced each other up the stairs like little kids, each holding out equipment, and a large white box, covered in gold ribbons, from Alice, to give to Ms Swan.

"A Dire Straits fan, eh?" Jasper had said, just as I was about to knock on the door, "seems like you two have something in common.

"Huh?" I asked. He gestured to the door, and then to his ears. I shut up and listened.

"Just the way that her hair fell down around her fa-a-a-ce"; the lovely voice came from inside of the apartment, and I turned and grinned at Jasper. If that wasn't the cutest thing I'd ever heard, I didn't know what was. Jasper smirked, and we waited in silence until the song was over, before ringing on the bell.

A new song started, but before I could work out what it was, the music stopped. And a few seconds after that there was a bang; it sounded as if somebody had fallen over. Jasper was shaking with laughter beside me, and we heard a muffled moan and an even softer 'damn it'. I would have laughed if I wasn't so concerned about the well being of the person behind the door.

An eternity later, the door finally swung open, and the sight that greeted me took my breath away.

Isabella Swan was a short, slim, brunette. She had long, locks of mahogany hair that fell to her waist in large curly ringlets. It was slightly messed up from where she had been dancing, I assumed, to her music, and they framed the flawless pale skin of her perfectly heart shaped face. She had soft pink lips, the bottom slightly fuller than the top, and a perfect button nose. I felt myself getting lost in her massive chocolate eyes. I felt myself begin to melt.

A lock of hair fell into her face, and, without thinking, I reached out and tucked it back behind her ear where it belonged. Her face suddenly lit up with a cherry red blush that sent my mind straight to the gutter.

Jasper cleared his throat beside me, pulling me out of my trance. My hand immediately reached up to run itself through my hair, which I'd spent hours, upon hours trying to tame that morning. I suddenly wished that I'd made more of an effort.

"Ms Swan?" I asked her quickly.

"Mr Cullen?" she replied quickly. Her voice was even more lovely when it wasn't muffled. Her voice was low and rich, and my musical mind immediately leapt to the conclusion that she'd be an also when she sang.

"The very same", I replied, smiling at her, and holding out my hand for her to shake, "but please call me Edward". I watched as her cheeks flushed darker.

"Oh, call me Bella, please, everyone does", she rushed, taking my hand in hers. A jolt of electricity flowed between us, and she quickly pulled back. I'd thought her blush couldn't deepen any more, but I was wrong. "And you are?" she asked, turning to Jasper.

"Freelance photographer, Jasper Whitlock", he told her, shaking her hand. "Is that a Mary Alice dress?" I looked at her body for the first time. She was wearing a gorgeous dress, which, while I watch, she pulled down to cover her thighs a little more. It was short, but classy, with big dots all over it in different colours. Her arms and shoulders were bare, and her cleavage was pulled together by the material, showing off her perfect, pale, chest. I suppressed a groan. She was gorgeous. I almost chuckled, looking down at her feet. Her nails shone brightly in the light, but so did some little patches on her toes; it looked like she'd missed some of her nails whilst she wa polishing them. _So cute._

"Um", she replied, "maybe? I think so. Um, is that important? I could change?"

I couldn't suppress my laugh this time, and held out the white box that I held, grinning at her.

"Alice is a big fan, she ordered us to bring these clothes for you", I told her, hoping she'd like them. Her blush, which had faded slightly, came back in full force.

"Alice?"

"She's the designer of Mary Alice clothing", I told her, "she's Jasper's fiancé, and my sister". I couldn't help but suddenly feel proud. Alice had designed the dress that the beautiful woman in front of me wore. Alice must be a genius.

"Oh, well, um", she looked down at her feet. "I don't really like presents", she muttered.

Jasper laughed.

"For the sake of my engagement, I must insist that you take them, Alice would, at the very least, dump my sorry arse if I couldn't get you to accept them, Ms Swan".

She looked back up at us.

"Bella, please", she smiled, "and I suppose, in that case, I'd better take them." She eyed the boxes.

"Sorry!" she suddenly exclaimed. I quirked my eyebrow at her in question. "I've been so rude! Come on in, please!" she ushered us into her living room, and we leant down to put our stuff on the floor, and take off her shoes.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, "tea, coffee, biscuits, juice, water, wine, beer, coke, ice tea?"

"Water would be great thanks", Jasper grinned.

"Yeah, water's fine", I seconded him. Not wanting to bother her too much. She looked at us quizzically.

"Make yourselves at home", she told us, and walked into another room, which I assumed was the kitchen. I watched her back until she was out of site.

"You know, we're here on a job, not a date", Jasper murmured to me. I spun round and grabbed my briefcase off the floor.

"I know that", I muttered back.

"Doesn't look like it, bro", he replied, and I looked up to see him smirking. _Damn him._

He picked up his camera equipment, and brought it to the table, before returning to the door, and grabbing the two boxes of clothes, and placing them on the floor next to the table. He opened his bag and pulled out 'The Death of Darcy'. It looked new, unlike the copy I had seen at Alice's a few weeks before. Obviously she had gone out and bought a new copy for the occasion.

"What's with bringing the boxes over?" I asked, eying them.

"Ali would kill me if I wasn't able to tell her about Bella's reaction", he replied, chuckling to himself.

A few moments later, Bella returned to the room. She carried a large tray, with three glasses of water, and a large tin. She walked slowly, like she was concentrating, and a line from her book suddenly popped up in my head. _'The most common type of embarrassment I make for myself comes from tripping up. I don't mean tripping up on things, like the carpet, because that would be excusable. I mean tripping up on my own two feel. Anyone who's managed to do this in the past knows exactly how embarrassing this is. I know times a million. Thanks, clumsiness. Thanks'. _I suddenly wondered whether the book was indeed based on her own life.

"Uh, I didn't know what biscuits you guys liked, so I just brought the biggest tin", she told us, gesturing to the box, and blushing; again.

"Cheers", Jasper said, winking, and grabbing his water, settling down on the sofa.

"Thanks, Bella", I said, liking the way her name sounded coming from my mouth far too much.

"Um", Bella said. "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this stuff."

"No problem", I replied, she did look extremely nervous. She was looking at her feet again. I watched as she sat down in the big plush chair opposite us, and folded her legs beneath her. Leaning her elbows on the armrests.

"Well, to help you get more comfortable with us, you can open the clothes Alice sent you", Jasper said, laughing, "she wants to know what you think. And she's also wondering if you'll autograph her book?" the last bit was a question; he held up 'The Death of Darcy".

Bella smiled, looking more at home. "Of course!" she said immediately, reaching for the book, and picking up a pen off the coffee table. Jasper handed it to her, and watched as she opened to the dedications page. "Is there anything she'd like me to write?"

"Dear Alice?" Jasper suggested, grinning.

Bella nodded, and we watched her scribble away in the book for a few minutes, before handing it back with a smile. Then Jasper handed her the first box; each, I had heard from Alice, had two dresses inside.

Bella sighed happily as she pulled out the first dress. It was a short, white dress, covered in black polka dots, and had a thick black belt in the middle. "It's lovely", she said, and laughed, "I have just the right shoes for it".

Jasper grinned, Alice would just _love _that.

She placed it carefully over the arm of the chair she wasn't leaning on, and pulled out the next dress. The next dress she pulled out was a sleeveless, silk dress. It was midnight blue, which I noticed, looked absolutely beautiful next to her pale skin. It was bunched up a lot at the bottom, which made it short, and had a long, black bow wrapped around the middle.

"Wow", Bella breathed out softly, "it's so beautiful". She looked over at Jasper and smiled, then put the two dresses together in the box and closed it, putting it down on the floor. Jasper passed her the other box.

The next dress appeared to be in the style of the one Bella was wearing. Though this one was covered in crazy designs. Bella grinned when she saw it. It also seemed to be a bit more free, and longer, with another belt around the waist. The last dress was a simple, 'little black dress'; so fashionable that even Edward knew about the style. He couldn't help but imagine her wearing it.

She put the dresses back in the box, and put the box on top of the first.

"They're absolutely amazing, thank you so much", she told Jasper. "I'll be sure to visit her boutique next time I'm in Seattle", she promised. Jasper grinned big.

"I'll tell Alice, she'll be ecstatic", he replied, which made Bella smile, and blush.

"So", I said, rubbing my hands together. Having glanced at the clock, and seen that it was already half past four. "Shall get to the interview? After all, we've only got two more to go after this". Bella grinned at me.

"Sure", she said.

I pulled open my briefcase and took out my recorder, my notebook that listed the questions, and my pen. I stuck the recorder on, I'd listen to the recording and paraphrase later. Bella was looking at the recorder hesitantly.

"Don't worry", I tried to reassure her, "we won't put anything you don't want into the interview. Just tell me if you don't want something in there." She looked a lot happier after that.

"Um", I started, suddenly a bit nervous. "I thought we'd do the more personal questions first, and get them out of the way, since they're the ones that will make you most uncomfortable…"

Bella nodded, "sure".

"Right, question one", I said with a grin, still trying to work out why I was nervous. "What's your love life like?"

Bella turned red again.

"Er, it's more, lack of a love life?" she replied, chuckling a bit.

"Since?" I probed.

"Since forever?" she smiled sadly up at me. "Um, I had a boyfriend in high school for a while." she was obviously trying to give me some good answers. "He was okay".

I laughed, "don't worry about it Bella, the readers are thinking more of now, rather than then", I winked. "Any crushes? Celebrity crushes?" She blushed, and looked down at her feet for a moment. I didn't like it when she did that, I'd much rather see her lovely eyes.

"Er, Johnny Depp?" she started, "And, err, does Gene Hunt count? I have a slight, erm, obsession with Life on Mars, and, err, Ashes to Ashes; there's something about him, I think." she looked over at one of the book cases, and I saw that the bottom two shelves were packed with DVDs, though I couldn't see what they all were, I recognised the box sets of the shows she'd mentioned. Esme and Alice had gotten me, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper addicted to the shows.

"Fair enough", I told her, smiling.

"Alice loves that show too", Jasper grinned at her, "as does Eddie-boy here". He turned around and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and threw my pen at him, pulling another one out of my briefcase. Bella was giggling though, so it was worth my embarrassment.

"Next question", I moved on, "most embarrassing moment?"

Bella groaned, and I looked at her questioningly.

"There are so many", she told us. "I'm accident prone, you see. Erm, well, there was tripping over my own feet at graduation, when I was collecting my diploma? And, erm, I sort of, err…"

"Yes?"

"I sort of fell over at the library, and a bookcase fell on me", she whispered.

Jasper roared with laughter, and I shot him a glare. Though I was in hysterics on the inside. This girl was amazing.

"Okay, best friend?" I continued.

"My mom", she said, smiling slightly, "she's great. Though Angela is great too. We went to high school together, and she's my assistant. She and her husband moved back to Forks with me when I came. They're great. She, er, bought this dress for me, actually."

"Any habits?"

"Chewing the end of my pen when I write? Er, I'm obsessed with grammar and stuff, so I re-draft things more than I should. And I tend to stay up all night writing and reading. I get lost in books you see. Um, I also sort of have this thing, where I can't throw away books…you could say I horde them".

"How many have you collected?"

"Several thousand?" she said softly, blushing. I looked around, trying to work out where they were.

"My dad keeps them for me in my old room", she told us, "I just keep my favourites here, until I find a house."

"What are some of your favourites?"

"Anything by Jane Austen, the Bronte sisters, Charles Dickens, George Orwell, Shakespeare…you could say I love the classics."

"Any poetry?" _where did that come from?_

She blushed, "I really like limericks", she laughed, and I like Shakespeare's poems. Er, Blake, Keates, the usual really. I like modern poetry too, the funny stuff."

"Great", I encouraged, "what about music, what music are you into?" that actually was a fan question, but if I was honest with myself, I did really want to know.

"Erm, I have quite eclectic tastes really, I love classical music, my mother used to play it round the house a lot. I only know my favourites though", she blushed, "I like Debussy a lot, erm, Chopin, and Beethoven. Schubert is really cool too, I especially loved Der Doppelganger. I cry every time I hear it." She stopped to think for a minute. "I like old rock sort of things, and jazz. Erm, I really like R.E.M, and Dire Straits. And I like Thin Lizzy, and stuff. Seventies and eighties music ruled, David Bowie, Queen, The Beatles were great too…" she was getting into the interview now, I could tell.

"I like alternative things, We are Kings, Death Cab for a Cutie, Blue October and Counting Crows…sorry, I'm going on a bit."

"It's no problem", I grinned, "any guilty pleasures?"

"Too many", she replied, laughing. "When I was writing my first series, which was about how music altered relationships, I got into loads of stuff I never would have listened to before. I suppose my guilty pleasures would be 'Hot in Herre' by Nelly, and 'My Pony' by Genuine."

_My Pony? Holy smokes, this woman!_

"Right. Favourite TV programs?"

"I don't watch much TV", she told us. "Just Life on Mars, and Ashes to Ashes."

I nodded, "no guilty pleasures there then?"

"Nope", she popped the 'p.'

"Any phobias?"

"Blood", she replied immediately.

"Any reason?"

"The smell gets me, and makes me feel faint. It smells like rusty nails. I fainted in our biology class in high school when we did blood blotting. It was extremely embarrassing."

"Any other phobias?"

"Does sport count? It's not the best thing for someone with two left feet".

I laughed. "Two left feet?"

"Yeah, I can't even walk across a straight surface without tripping. I skipped prom because there was no way I could dance. I already told you what happened at graduation." she hung her head.

"Favourite and least favourite foods?"

"Favourite would be cheesy bread. It's amazing; like, God's gift. Oh, so are bagels, and also mushroom ravioli. There was this Italian place in Port Angeles that my dad took me to a few nights ago; they have the best mushroom ravioli ever. Go there." I laughed at her again.

"Good advertising campaign."

She shrugged. "They deserve it."

"So, least favourite foods?"

"Fish", she replied quickly, "especially sushi, can't stand the stuff."

"Favourite chocolate?" _Yet another question that wasn't on the list._

"Any" she grinned. "Galaxy, Malteasers, Dairy Milk, that lovely thin stuff from Switzerland or something, erm, anything."

"Favourite colour?" She looked up at me and tilted her head to the side in thought.

"Green"

"Favourite gem stone?" _And the question paper is shot to hell in a hand basket._

"Emerald", she grinned.

"I should have expected that, huh?" she nodded, smiling.

"Right", I said, eyeing the time, it was almost six already. The time had flown past. "One last question for today. She nodded, and I was extremely tempted to ask 'what are you doing this Friday night?', but I managed to restrain myself. "Favourite clothing designer?"

Bella sat in thought for a moment, before looking over at Jasper and smiling.

"Mary Alice", she told me, grinning like a Cheshire cat. _She's so beautiful._

We all laughed together.

"Well", I said, "I'll say that's a wrap."

_**A/n: Mmm**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: YAY! Thanks for all your reviews! They make me feel happy and fuzzy! I do have three other stories on the go, if you're interested! They're called:**_

_**The Wallflower**_

_**The New Girl**_

_**And**_

_**The Doctor**_

_**Teehee, all are Twilight!**_

_**Also…**_

_**Thanks to Fictitious Character; who has made me aware of the fact that I had blocked anonymous reviews! I had no idea! So thanks so much!**_

_**And to ElleMay Duncan: Erm, I don't know to either! Teehee; I'm sure I'll do other POV's at some point! And I was thinking in the 20s for their ages! But you'll find out when I've decided! I'll try and make sure it's not too long before you find out! I hadn't even thought about it before you asked!!!**_

_**And thanks to everyone else again! If anyone has any questions, or anything, don't hesitate to ask! I just hope I don't disappoint any of you!!!**_

_**Anyway, on with the dance!…Er…I mean story! **_

_**Chapter 4 (I think)**_

_**Edward POV**_

"Edward!" the voice I'd wanted to hear for almost a week spoke down the phone a soon as I'd answered.

"Aro!" I replied quickly, sitting up straighter on the couch and crossing my fingers. _Please saw you've called to tell me when I'm next interviewing Bella. Please , please, please, please, please'._

"Great job on the Isabella Swan interview, my boy!" I sighed in relief, this must be good news.

"So good, in fact", he carried on, "that I'm giving you a promotion!"

"Wow! Thanks Aro, that's really-" I started

"Slow down there kid!" Arrow crowed down the phone, "I'm not finished yet", he said proudly. "I first wanted to tell you the really good news! Ms Swan has agreed to a fourth interview. With you, of course, apparently, somebody was impressed" He said the last bit with a sing-song voice. And my heart fluttered, Bella would do another interview, with _me. _I had three interviews left. I wanted to get up and do a little dance. _Three more interviews!_

"I was also calling to tell you, of course, that I've arranged the next interview. I'm afraid she was quite busy this week, so we've decided that you two will do the interview over dinner tomorrow. I've booked you a table at 'La Belle Italia', in Port Angeles, since she'll be there during the day. The table's booked under Masen, and you'll have to collect her from the address I've e-mailed you. I've also e-mailed the times, since I'm terrible at remembering them."

"Wow, thanks Aro, I'll be there. You can count on me!" I was grinning big. I couldn't help it. I was taking Bella Swan to dinner. Granted, not in the circumstance I'd prefer…but still…it was _almost _like a date.

"I know I can boy", he chuckled. "I'll see you on Wednesday".

It was Monday evening now. I'd been at the office all day, putting the finishing touches to the article with Garrett, the man who put it all together, and Jasper. It took a while to decide where to put the pictures, and which ones to used. I liked them all, of course.

The picture taking had been my favourite part of the interview…apart from the talking, and the staring at Bella…Bella's smile, and Bella's laugh, and Bella's voice…

Jasper had decided to do them in positions she was most comfortable. Bella wasn't exactly a fan of photo-shoots, it turned out. In the majority of pictures, she was blushing. First, Jasper photographed her sitting in her chair as she had been when talking to us. One photograph was taken mid-laugh, when she'd been watching me making faces behind Jasper's back. Another had been taken with her reading one of her favourite books (she'd chosen Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen), and another was with her reading her own book. Then Jasper started to get inventive. Photographing her next to her book case, picking out a book, leaning on the book case whilst reading a book. They'd both gotten quite into it when Bella had gotten more comfortable with the camera. Both laughing and pulling stupid poses, some of which Jasper had photographed just to see the surprise flash across her face when she realised he had. One of my favourite photographs was one of her giggling, whilst she picked balls of chocolate out of a bag and ate them.

My very favourite though, was one I was not expecting.

"I hope you don't mind, Bella", Jasper had said to her, "But our boss likes to have pictures of our journalists with famous people, to show off, you know, so would you please have a photograph with Edward?" I shot him a look to say 'Since when?' He smirked back at me, and I didn't complain.

"Sure", she agreed, "where?" Jasper pointed back towards the bookshelves, and she skipped over quickly to stand in front of them. Jasper prodded me in the side, and I followed.

"Right", Jasper said, setting up his camera on a tripod, for the millionth time in that hour. "I need you two to get closer together, I'd like to be able to see Bella's bocks on the right hand side. Edward, be a big boy and put your arm around her". I did. "That's better."

Having my arm around Bella felt right, and if felt even better when she looked up at me, smiled, and put her arm around my back. I grinned down at her, squeezing her a little closer; as close as I dared. She didn't seem to mind. I could feel the heat from her body soaking through my clothes and warming me up. It felt sort of amazing.

I hoped Bella didn't notice, but I could tell Jasper was messing with the settings too much, to give me time to savour the moment. He usually pressed a couple of buttons, adjusted the focus, and off he went. This time he pressed several more buttons, and spent a long time getting the focus right. I'd never realised what a good actor he was before. He kept tutting and muttering about the lighting in the flat. I couldn't help but grin, and suppress a laugh. The whole process to about five minutes, over all.

The next day Jasper had brought over the photographs for me and the paper; two copies of them all except that one. He gave the only copy of that one to me, and now it sat at home, on the music stand of my piano. When I'd gotten home that night, after driving Jasper back to his place, which was filled with teasing about my little…alright, massive crush on Bella (the extra questions hadn't gone unnoticed), and singing along to songs about unrequited love (knew I shouldn't have let Jasper chose the music); I sat down at my piano and played all evening. I had started composing a piece. I'd played every night since, and it had been a week. But I still wasn't finished, it was nowhere near perfect yet. The melody was sweet and tuneful, filled with crescendos, decrescendos, texture changes, and chromatic notes that weaved in and out of the main tune to create a spider's web of sound. I found myself humming it to myself during the day, and constantly wondering whether Bella would like it. I hoped she would. In my dreams I played it to her.

"Whipped" Jasper told me, every time he saw or spoke to me. Getting me back, I suppose, for years of myself telling him the same thing about his infatuation with Alice. Emmett phoned me up several times during the night to say the same thing; having found out at our family gathering that there was actually a girl I liked. Waking up to the sounds of my phone, and having 'Whipped, beeyatch!' yelled at you as soon as you pick the damn thing up was not exactly fun. Thankfully, Rosalie had gotten tired of being woken up in the early hours too, and had banned Emmett from calling me for the time being. Sometimes, I was glad she was my almost-sister-in-law.

Unfortunately, the Saturday after I met Bella, Jasper decided to spill my little crush to the rest of the family during dinner.

'_I just love having all the family round, don't you Carlisle?' Esme had asked._

'_Of course, dearest", he'd replied, taking her hand off the table and kissing it gently, 'it gives me even more pleasure to see how the family has grown.' He smiled around at Jasper and Rosalie. I thought to myself that the way I'd describe it would have been 'morphed', rather than grown. We were no longer the Cullens, we were the Cullen-Whitlocks. Though none of us, save for Carlisle and Esme had actually ever _been _real Cullens in the first place. And even Rosalie had changed her name, now that she was a model._

'_So Edward', Esme had carried on, and I internally groaned, knowing_ exactly _what was coming, 'when do you think you'll meet your match, eh?' I was about to reply with my usual comeback to that question, which was something along the lines of 'I'm focused on my career, and I'm still young', when Jasper began to snigger._

_Esme had turned immediately to look at him._

'_I think he already has, Esme', he said, much to my annoyance, and smirked at me across the table. I shot him the most deadly glare I could manage._

'_Eddie's got himself a girl?" Emmett had exclaimed immediately. 'Nice one bro!" He held up his hand for a high five. Rosalie slapped him upside his head, and I rolled my eyes._

'_Oh do tell, Edward!" Esme had cried, 'will you invite her over for lunch?'_

'_Er', I had run my hands through my hair, 'we're not dating or anything.'_

'_How do you know her?' Esme immediately questioned._

'_He interviewed her', Jasper intervened, 'It was love from the moment she opened the door and he saw her'. I glared at him again._

'_Edward's in LOVE?!' a voice shrieked from the doorway, letting us all know that Alice had returned from the bathroom. 'What's she like? Is she pretty? Does she like shopping? Oh my gosh! I have to take her shopping. Where is she?!'_

'_Calm down, love', Jasper said the first sensible thing since he'd sat down at the table._

_I sighed, realising there was no way I was getting out of this._

'_I met Bella when I was interviewing her for the paper. She's beautiful, nice, funny, interesting, and has good taste, and I don't want to talk about it anymore'. _

Thankfully, my family had dropped it.

Apart from Alice, who had called several times a day since.

'_What does she look like?'_

'_What type of clothes does she like?'_

'_What type of music does she like?'_

'_When are you going to ask her out?'_

'_Where are you taking her for your first date?'_

And so on, and so fourth.

I was closer to killing Alice than ever before. Unfortunately, I reckoned that Jasper was quite vengeful, and I knew he could be scary when he got mad, especially over Alice. He'd already broken several people's noses for trying to grope her in clubs. I did not wish to be on the other end of his temper. Even the peace and quiet wouldn't be worth it.

I looked at the clock, which read 9pm, and decided to turn in early that night. I would go over to Seattle in the morning, to see Alice at the boutique. Perhaps if I asked her to set me up with an outfit for the evening, she would leave me alone for a bit. It was worth a try.

I dreamt of Bella again that night.

The next morning I got up early, showered, and dressed in my jeans and a shirt. Then I printed out the address to pick Bella up from, and picked up my wallet, before heading out in my baby.

I headed to Carlisle and Esme's. I was planning to switch my baby for my 'special occasion' car, in hopes of impressing Bella. My Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, in my opinion, the best car in the world, had been given to me when I'd left university with my degree, and started working at the Seattle Observer. Alice had gotten a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, and Emmett had gotten a postbox-red Jeep Wrangler when they'd gotten their degrees. Needless to say, Carlisle and Esme were by no means poor, and we all loved to drive…fast.

I'd wanted the Vanquish since it came out, and I was absolutely enamoured with it. I'd thought I couldn't love any car more than Tanya, my baby, the silver Volvo. But the Vanquish took the edge off. Unfortunately, I was a bit too protective of my car, and refused to leave it in the garage of my flat, which made accessing it a little difficult. When I bought my own house, I was getting my own garage, and the Vanquish would be the first thing in it.

I was planning to collect the Vanquish, then drive to Seattle, so that Alice could fix me up with a new suit for the night. I could change in the flat she had above the boutique. I'd take Alice out for lunch during the day, and see if I could get some help in choosing some nice flowers or something for Bella. Having not dated much, I wasn't exactly the best person for this sort of thing. Alice, however, knew everything. Or said she did. It was time to put her knowledge to the test.

"What're you doing back here so soon?" Carlisle joked when he saw me. He was putting the rubbish out as I walked up towards the garage. He'd taken a couple of weeks off from the hospital to spend time with Esme.

"Just came to collect my beauty", I joked back.

"We'll you'll have to wait a bit", Carlisle grinned, "she's in the shower. Have her back by ten won't you boy?" I laughed and waved him off as he went back inside. I unlocked the garage and stepped inside.

Carlisle's Mercedes was on the left, and behind it sat Esme's lavender Galaxy. Carlisle and Jasper's old motorbikes sat at the back of the garage, and in front of them was my Vanquish. I pulled of the pink cover that Alice had 'thoughtfully' given me when she got a new one, and I breathed in the sight of the car.

I hummed softly in appreciation, before reaching for a cloth and wiping her down. It didn't take too long, and I was soon opening the door and sliding in. I checked her over, her tank was full, and she was ready to go. She still felt new. I put in the keys and revved her up, stepping on the gas, I drove out of the garage, before stopping. I got out and closed the garage door, before getting back out, and driving off.

I switched on the CD player, and was pleased to find the mix tapes I'd made in the dashboard. I pulled one of them out of the holder, and pushed it in, pressing play. Collective Soul spilled out, and I sighed, leaning back and relaxing. I made it to Seattle in good time, though the road was busy, so driving over the speed limit wasn't exactly an option; which didn't exactly improve my mood.

It was okay though, because I had a sort of date with Bella Swan that night, the most beautiful, wonderful person in the world. So everything was grand, even though I was acting and thinking like a hormonal teenage girl.

I drove round to Alice's private car park at the back of the boutique, and let myself in the staff way. I stepped into the shop, which was absolutely full of clothes, and accessories, shoes, and bags, and sat on one of the plush sofas at the back, waiting for Alice to finish dealing with a customer at the tills.

"Edward!" she turned around and encased me in her little arms for a moment. At four foot, with stilettos that looked like small models of the Eiffel tower, she just managed to come up to my chest. Jasper had once said that she was the perfect height for his size when we were teasing him about being so tall, and dating someone so short. Emmett's mind had manage to warp the statement, and Jasper had never repeated it since.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, grinning. I rarely came to the shop. I ran my hands through my hair, and decided to get it over with.

"Well, I was gunna ask if you wanted to go out to lunch later, and I was also wondering if you could set me up with some clothes for my interview tonight?"

Alice shrieked with happiness.

"Of course!" then she whizzed off towards the men's section of the shop. She came back five minutes later with several outfits, including shoes and underwear, which she thrust into my hand. Then she pointed to the dressing staircase at the back of the boutique, which lead to the flat above. I grinned at her, and made my way up, locking the door behind me.

It didn't take long to chose my outfit. I tried on the first one she'd thrust at me, and decided that this was the one. Ebony jeans, shiny black shoes, and a dark blue fitted shirt that which I left untucked, and then rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I brought the other outfits downstairs and gave them to her. She nodded in approval at the one I picked.

"Thought so", she said simply, and danced away to replace the other items, then took the tags off the things I wanted, and put them in a bag which already looked full.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Other clothes for you to wear", she said, smiling up at me innocently. Then she pulled two small boxes up onto the counter.

"And those are?" I asked.

"These", Alice pointed at the smaller box, "are a selection of accessories that go with the dresses I sent Bella last time, "you can take them to her tonight for me", she smiled happily, then opened the other box, revealing a small bouquet of buttercups and daisies. They were tied with a black and white polka dot bow. It was adorable.

"These", Alice pointed to the bunch, "are for you to give to Bella tonight. They're fake, so don't worry about them dying or anything." She smiled knowingly at me.

I picked up her small frame and hugged her close, spinning her round a bit, before putting her down and kissing her twice on each cheek. "Thank you Alice", I grinned, "you are, without doubt, the best sister in the universe!"

"Of course", she said, grinning, and waving me off, but she was blushing.

"So then", she started talking again, "where are you taking me to lunch?"

_**A/n: Hope you all enjoyed!!!!!! I just LOVE Alice, she is SO much fun!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n: Ooh! Thanks so much for all your reviews people! They make me so happy! As I keep saying! Teehee! Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**If I haven't said this already; there are a list of songs for this Fic up on my profile, so go check it out if you fancy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**EPOV**_

I took Alice to her favourite deli to grab lunch, and we headed down to the park and sat together eating by the lake. It had been a while since we'd gotten some alone time together, so I took the chance to quiz her about her wedding plans. Unfortunately, she was working extra hard to make a name for her boutique, so she hadn't had much of a chance to look into all her wedding arrangements yet, but she'd designed her dress, and a close friend of hers in the textile industry had agreed to make it for her when she sent the finished designs at the end of August. She was currently putting the finishing touches on it. I loved the way my sister's excitement lit up her whole face. Her eyes danced with happiness.

Alice was probably the closest person to me in life. Since she'd been adopted into our family, we'd looked out for one another. I couldn't think of a better person for her than Jasper, even if I didn't say that…I would in my speech as best man of course, but I wouldn't admit it any other time. Jasper was the calm to her storm, and my best friend. I didn't know if I'd have let anyone else get away with stealing her away.

"_So you'll tell me what happens with Bella tonight, right?" she had asked me._

"_Of course, Ali", I replied, reaching over and ruffling her hair. She was the one girl I knew that didn't care. Not that she had much to care about anyway. Her short black locks were only about an inch longer than Jaspers. "I'll phone you tomorrow evening, when I get back from work, I promise." She'd grinned up at me, before turning around again. Seconds later, she started sniggering._

"_What?" I asked._

"_I'm being given 'the look'", she told me, gesturing towards the lake with her head. I looked where she showed me, and rolled my eyes. Three tall women were sitting in the grass and glaring up at Alice. As soon as they saw me looking, they all started to smile up at me, two of them flicked their hair behind their shoulders, and the other winked. I snorted, and looked back towards Alice._

"_Want to give them a show?" I joked._

"_Ew! No!" She squealed, chucking a piece of cucumber from her wrap at me. I laughed at her._

"_I kid, I kid", I told her, holding up my hands in surrender, before reaching over and tickling her, 'till she whacked me with her water bottle. Then we lay back and looked to the sky, laughing, and soaking up the second sunny day in as many weekks._

I drove Alice back to her boutique, singing along to one of her Barlow Girl Cds to keep her laughing with me, then came in to change into my new clothes, and grab the bags and flowers for Bella, and the new clothes Alice was insisting I should have.

"Call me tomorrow, big brother!" she had yelled at me as I stepped back out of the boutique. I made my way to my Vanquish, and unlocked it when I got close enough, walking round the back, I put my clothes in the boot, but brought Bella's boxes into the main car with me, placing them on the passenger seat.

I pulled another mix tape out of my CD holder, and pushed it into the player, which Alice had emptied when she took her Barlow Girl CD out. I grinned stupidly to myself when I pressed play, and 'Turning Japanese' by The Vapors filled the car. I started up the engine and pulled out of the lot, bobbing my head and singing along to the music on the way to Port Angeles.

Half an hour later I was singing, or more like yelling about being an animal with Nickelback as I pulled into Port Angeles. As I reached the town centre, I pulled out the directions to where Bella was staying, and began to follow them. I pulled up twenty minutes later at the entrance to a large block of flats. I was half an hour early, there was nothing to do but wait. I decided to get some air to calm my nerves, so I got out of the car and leant against the side.

Ten minutes later, Bella hadn't arrived, and the hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end. Something didn't feel right. Then I heard it, from an alley by the side of the block of apartments came sounds that turned my blood cold.

"Come 'on baby", a man slurred, "you not gon' show me and my mates a good time, baby?"

"Yeah", another man joined in, his voice thick with alcohol, "entertain us."

"No, no I'm sorry, I have to go, I'm supposed to meet someone. Please, I'm sorry." I knew that voice. _Bella._

I threw myself towards the alley, slowing when I got there, and looked around the end. Five men, several holding cans of beer, were standing around Bella, who had backed up against the wall.

"Come on Baby", the first man slurred again, leaning towards her and putting his and on the wall behind her, "show us some love, baby".

"Bella!" I called out to her, walking forwards, glaring at the men.

"Hey", one of them came to stand in front of me. He was a little taller, and a little stockier than myself. "This is our chick, go find your own, asshole", he hiccupped. Another drunk.

"Get out of my way", I told him, dropping my voice to a low growl, and hoping I sounded menacing.

"Make me", he slurred back at me, his breath stank of beer.

Silently thanking Emmett, I pulled my right hand into a fist, and swung it with all the force I could muster, at his face.

"Holy, SHIT!" he roared, clutching his nose, and backing away. "You broke my nose, fucking bastard!" Blood dripped from his fingers, I could care less, but not much. I walked up to Bella, who was still cowering away from the big guy who stood with his arm against the wall. His other arm dangled to the side closest to me, holding a can of Fosters.

"What'choo want?" he asked me.

"Get away from her", I growled. "Now."

He looked from me, to Bella, to the other guy I'd just punched.

"Whatever pretty boy", he grunted, "she's no fun anyway", then he pushed himself off the wall and wondered away down the alley. His cronies followed, slurring out the words to the latest James Bond theme.

I bent down and picked up the things she had dropped, a clutch purse and her Ipod. The Ipod had landed in the mud, so I wiped it on my jeans before handing it back to her.

"You okay?" I asked. She was still leaning against the wall, breathing hard. She nodded, but looked terrible.

"Here", I offered, holding my arms open for her. She fell into them, and hugged me tight, sobbing into my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her back, and stroked her back in what I hoped was a comforting manor. We stood there like that for a while before she pulled away, sniffling.

"Thank you, Edward", she mumbled softly, tears still spilling down her face. I reached into my pocket for a handkerchief, I always kept one handy, a habit curtsey of Esme. I took it out, and lifted her face with my other hand, before dabbing away her tears. When her face was dry, I pressed the cloth into her hand, so she could blow her nose, which she did. Then hesitated.

"You can keep it", I said, chuckling softly at her. She smiled sadly up at me.

"Thank you, Edward." She hiccupped. "You're my hero", she smiled bigger this time.

"Hm, I don't know about that." I replied, giving her a grin. "Come on, let's get you some retail therapy." _Where did that come from?_

"Retail therapy?" she questioned, I smiled back down at her, watching as she put the hankie in her purse.

"Yeah, when Alice gets upset she always insists that retail therapy will always cheer her up, so I take her shopping, come on!" I reached out slowly, and, when I met no obstruction, I took her hand, and pulled her along beside me to her car.

"Wow", she said when she saw it, "you really are a hero, you've got a Bat-Mobile and everything". I grinned, opening the door, and taking the boxes off the chair. I watched her get in and settled, before closing it again. I felt droplets of rain start to fall as I made my way to the other side of the car, and got in.

When I was seated, I leaned across and passed her Alice's box.

"These are from my sister again", I told her, grinning, "apparently they go with the dresses. Jasper said she almost had a heart attack she was so happy you liked them". She giggled at me, and opened the box, leafing quickly through the things.

"They're lovely. She doesn't have to keep giving me things though", she looked worried as she looked up at me, "I'm going to go visit the boutique with Angela next Saturday when we collect paints for her house". Bella smiled, and my heart beat faster.

"I'll tell her that, she'll be ecstatic", I grinned, picturing my sister's reaction.

"These are also for you", I told her, pulling the bouquet of Buttercups and Daisies out of the second box, and throwing the wrapping in the back of the car. "But these are from me".

She smiled again, taking them, "they're lovely, Edward, thank you".

"I know we were going to do the interview tonight, but I've decided on a change of plans", I told her, looking her over critically. She looked back at me in question. "We are going on a make Bella smile mission." She laughed.

"You were kidding about the retail therapy bit though, weren't you?"

"Not at all", I grinned, turning the keys in the ignition, and pressing my foot to the gas. Releasing the clutch, I sped us out onto the road.

"Can hold my breath, only for a little while, until reality starts sinking in…" I heard music start, and looked over at Bella, who, I realised, had switched on the CD player. She blushed when she saw me looking.

"You don't mind, do you? Music always calms me down". She looked so nervous, my heart broke a little bit.

"No, I feel the same way", I grinned again. I wanted her to smile properly again. To be the Bella I saw on the day of the last interview, when she was making stupid poses for Jasper's camera.

"Holy smokes! Slow down!" Bella suddenly exclaimed, upon noticing how far we were going.

I blushed. _Blushed._

"Sorry", I muttered, "I like driving fast". I slowed down, and she laughed at me.

"I guess it's good to live life in the fast lane sometimes", she commented, "I'm always a bit of a goody two shoes. Plus my dad was chief of police, so old habits die hard."

I laughed this time. "My dad was a doctor, so he could always fix me up if I made a mess of things."

"I'm glad", she told me. I looked back at her, and she was smiling sweetly up at me.

"So", she carried on after a few moments, "where are we going?"

"Surprise", I replied in a sing song voice.

"I hate surprises", she grumbled under her breath; I wondered if she'd meant for me to hear that.

"Well, aren't we just a bundle of joy?" I jeered. She snorted, and my heart lifted a little.

"You could say that", I grinned at her reply, and couldn't help myself from glancing over to look at her again. She was looking out of the window as Port Angeles rushed past us in the half light. The clock told me it was seven thirty. Her hair was slightly mussed because of the breeze, but her curls had remained in tact. I guessed that she'd had a perm. Alice had had her hair done just like that when she first came to us, before she'd decided to cut it all off due to an incident at school.

I took a left, and pulled up outside the building I had been looking for. Port Angeles Mall, and, lucky us, it was late night shopping day. I parked by the side of the road, opened my door, and ran round to Bella's side to let her out. She stumbled as she got out of the car, but I caught her before she fell to far. She smiled up at me. "Thanks".

The rain was still spitting down, and she shivered in the cool air. I noticed she was wearing a sweater dress, with tights and flat boots. She looked beautiful, but cold. I pulled off the jacket I'd been wearing, and handed it to her. "Won't you be cold?" she asked.

"Nah", I replied, gesturing for her to put it on. I suppressed a laugh when she did, it was massive on her. I reached down and rolled the sleeves up to her wrists for her, and pulled up the zip. She looked at me and blushed. I decided then that I loved seeing her in my clothes; it made me feel a little possessive, but it was like she was wearing a label saying 'Edward Cullen'. I suddenly realised why so many girls had wanted to wear my letterman jacket at college. I pulled her underneath my arm and walked her towards the entrance to the mall, trying to keep her as warm as possible.

I pulled her along to our first stop, the best shop at the mall, and led her inside, enjoying the site of her beautiful face lighting up as she took it all in.

'The Bookshop' was fabulous; one half was new books, the other half was second hand books. There were first editions, and rarities to be found in the second hand book section. It was my favourite place in Port Angeles. The shop was two stories high, And a spiral staircase in the middle of the store joined the two. Books were stacked on different sized, and coloured bookcases and shelves around the store, and colours and names jumped out at you from wherever you looked. Right at the back of the store there was a coffee machine, a table, and four large sofas surrounding it where you could sit and read, and enjoy a coffee. I'd had a tab here for as long as I could remember, and all of the assistants knew my face. My favourite person to man the shop was Mavis, who had owned the store since she was twenty, and it was round the corner in Boa Street. She was now getting on for eighty. She was tiny, almost as small as Alice, and was always wearing pink. She and my pixie of a sister got on like a house on fire.

I pulled Bella up the staircase, waving to Mavis as I passed, who smiled and waved back at me, with a wink. "Let's start at the top and work our way down, shall we?" I asked.

We spent the best part of two hours in the store, fishing through the second hand books. Neither of us bothered to look at the new books; you could find them at any book store. The Bookshop was special because of what you couldn't find anywhere else. I picked up a couple of batted old novels that called out to me to save them; but this was Bella's evening. I watched with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat's as I watched her flit around. I didn't stop looking at her even when I was speaking to Mavis, who found my infatuation comic. "She's a keeper", she told me, before she made her way back to the counter.

"I'm getting these", Bella told me, holding an armful of books to her chest. I chuckled down at her and lead her to the counter. Placing my books on first, then helping her put hers down. Mavis stuck them all into two large bags. "Your tab's due in a month, Masen", she told me, smirking. I grinned back, "Of course, I'll bring it in personally". Then I took our bags off the counter in one hand, and wrapped my other arm around Bella's shoulders once more.

"I could have paid for those myself you know, Edward", Bella muttered, embarrassed.

"Nonsense", I told her, "Alice tells me that retail therapy only works when somebody else is paying. '_There's nothing like buying a thousand dollar dress with someone else's credit card, so gimme the plastic, Eddie'." I_ said, imitating Alice's squeaky voice. Bella giggled.

"A thousand dollars? She's really done that?" She asked me, eyes wide.

"Several times", I told her, squeezing her closer to me, "You know what the worst part was? She bought one of her _own _dresses. Which she could have just taken."

Bella laughed harder, and I felt butterflies somewhere in the region of my abdominals.

"I wouldn't have her any other way though, pesky little pixie", I told Bella.

"What's she like?"

"Hmm, absolutely tiny, very short, short black hair, massive eyes, massive heart, gigantic personality. She gives the greatest hugs, and the hardest slaps, and her giggles could shatter mirrors. She's my closest friend, in many ways".

"She sounds great", Bella commented, sighing.

"She is", I assured her. "She's been waiting to meet you since our first interview", I laughed, "she's positive you'll be best friends".

Bella looked up at me and smiled, "I'd like that", she told me.

I spotted the sign I was looking for on the left, and pulled her into the next shop. I had a tab here too; the music shop. They sold CDS from the prehistoric age (so the owner said), to the present day. It was massive; the shop was easy to get lost, and waste a lot of time in. Bella's eyes grew wide again, as she took in the place. We spent half as much time here, since I heard Bella's stomach rumble after about an hour, but I managed to get her more than twice as much stuff as in the last shop. She complained incessantly, until I told her I wasn't going to listen to her if she didn't stop, but it was worth it to see her so happy once more. I now had four bags in my hand, which was beginning to feel like it was going to fall off; but I refused to remove my arm from around Bella.

I pulled her along to a coffee shop, and dragged her inside. I ordered us coffee, sandwiches, and each of the ten cakes on the Menu. Bella told me I was mad, but she definitely wasn't complaining when we came to desert and had ten different types of cake to mix together and eat. We got through about half of each one before giving up. Bella laughed all the way through that stop, and by the end, my grin was threatening to expand my face.

We were chucked out of the mall at half eleven, and I began to feel guilty for keeping her out so long. She noticed.

"What's the matter?" she asked, "did I do something wrong?"

"No!" I almost yelled, as we turned the corner to where the Vanquish sat waiting. "No, not at all, I just feel guilty. I mean, I've kept you out kind of late". I laughed nervously, and lifted my arm from Bella's shoulders to run my hand through my hair. Then we reached the Vanquish, and I opened the door for her.

"I had a great time, Edward, don't feel guilty. If anyone should be guilty, it's me", she said, getting into the car.

"Don't be absurd, Bella", I told her, and shut the door before she could argue.

I put our stuff in the boot, and sat in the drivers seat, reaching across to change the CD to one of the classical mix tapes; remembering the things she said she liked in the interview, I stuck in one of the tapes that had Debussy, Chopin and Beethoven on it. Yiruma and Lang Lang were also on the CD; I hoped she'd like them as much as I did.

The ride back to Forks was quiet, and after a while I realised she had fallen asleep. I watched her for a while; slowing my driving so it was under the speed limit; something that hadn't happened since I was 16 and learning, just so I could watch her a little longer. I hated to have to wake her, but I had to when we arrived at her block of flats. I sighed, and reached over towards her.

"Edward", she murmured.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked, thinking she was awake.

"I like cookies"; I realised she was sleep talking. _This woman will be the death of me._

"Wake up, Bella", I said, a little louder, and pushed her hair off her face. Her eyes fluttered, then opened, sleep glazed. She blinked a few times, then sat up straight, blushing.

"I'm so _so _sorry, Edward!" she cried out. I just laughed.

"No problem, Bella, come on, let's get you up to your flat". I reached into the back and pulled her bouquet, and her box from Alice out, then walked around to her side to open the door, before collecting her bags from the boot. I walked up with her to her flat, and waited for her to open the door, before following her in and depositing her things on the coffee table.

"Here's my number", I told her, "ring me when you feel up to the interview, okay?" I restrained myself when I had the urge to kiss her, instead squeezing her hand as I gave her my card, before walking out of the door. When I got back to the Vanquish, I realised that she still had my coat, and chuckled softly to myself. She could keep it if she wanted. She could have anything of mine.

_**A/n: Awh, isn't Eddie cute? And isn't Alice AWESOME? And retail therapy is THE BEST. I do wish I had an older brother to bully into buying me things. *sighs*. Until next time!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n: It's been a while! Sorry! I've got SO much revision to do. And I'm having real problems with actually doing any! Plus I've been focusing on my other story! So go read that too!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Edward's POV**_

"The point is, Edward, that this could have been an excellent opportunity! There's no telling what you could have gotten out of her whilst she was in that state!" It was the day after I'd taken Bella shopping; and Aro was using the 'disappointed' face. I'd seen it once when I was training under him, and had made sure that I wouldn't see it again…until now. Apparently, he was displeased that I'd returned from my interview absolutely empty handed. I'd already explained to him what had happened, and now I was fighting to stay in his good books, and making up as many good excuses as I could; quickly. His last words, however, had pissed me off. Sometimes, I hated my job.

"Look", I told him, "I know I could have gotten more information out of her, and I accept that, I take it on board; but I would've had three more interviews left with her. I need to keep her trust for those. If I'd gotten a lot of information out of her that night, she might not give me any information in the future! Who's to say that I'd have even learned anything interesting anyway?"

He sighed, and nodded back.

"Fair enough, fair enough", he muttered. "But I want another interview soon Edward. I want some solid answers from her." I nodded back at him.

"Of course!" he dismissed me, and I left the office, quickly making my way down to my desk, where Jasper waited with a large cup of coffee for me. I took it gratefully; starting the day in trouble with Aro didn't exactly put you in the best mindset. I noticed with a grin that Alice had forced him into a pair of cowboy boots. I snorted at him, and he rolled his eyes; deciding not to comment.

"What're you here for today?" I asked him once I was sat down. I lifted the lid off the coffee, taking a whiff of the gorgeous smell, before sipping on it.

"I had some photos to drop in for the wedding announcements page", he said, shrugging. "Plus I guessed that you wouldn't have any work to do today; since you don't need to type up anything on the Swan article. So I thought we could do some planning, whilst you sit up here pretending to be busy with stuff."

"Hmm?" I hummed at him, drinking my coffee. "What sort of planning?"

"Wedding planning", he smirked back at me, and sat on the edge of my desk.

I almost groaned. Being the best man, I knew that I was going to have a large input in the planning of the wedding. And, don't get me wrong, I adore my sister, but I knew that by the end of this process she was going to be an absolute bridezilla. And Jasper would be almost as bad, since he'd want everything to be absolutely perfect for his Alice.

I swallowed my groans of protest and nodded at him instead; waiting for him to start with his requests.

"First things first", he muttered, and lifted his messenger bag off the floor. "What do you think of these?" he pulled out a catalogue and flipped the page open on a middle spread that presented a large picture of two wedding rings. "I figure she'll want her wedding ring to match her engagement ring, so they don't clash".

I laughed at him, he was spot on. He'd proposed to Alice with a beautiful silver ring; which had a very big blue diamond, with two smaller silver diamonds at the side. He'd also had _love you forever _engraved into the band. Alice had loved it. The two page spread in front of me detailed two beautiful silver rings; with a twist. All the way around there were intricate little patterns; some of which were done in…you've guessed it, blue diamond. It would match perfectly with Alice's beloved engagement ring. And also with the blue diamond necklace and bracelet set that Jasper had planned to give her as a wedding present. He was nothing if not thorough.

"They're perfect, Jasper. She'll absolutely love them". He grinned at me.

"Good, because I've already bought them". He proceeded to pull out dark velvet box; which he opened to let me inspect the jewellery.

"Nice", I commented. His eyes were sparkling with excitement. I could tell he was picturing Alice wearing one of them for the rest of her life. One of my heartstrings gave a sudden tug. I wasn't sure whether it was because my little sister and best friend were going to be happily married soon; or because I wasn't.

"Second most important thing on the agenda", he continued, closing the little box, and tucking it into his pocket once more. "Music! And I was wondering if you'd do us the honours of being the pianist for the ceremony? I know you're best man and all…but it'd be really awesome if you did. Alice want's everything to be spectacular. And you're the best pianist we know." He wiggled his eyebrows, and I felt a stab of pride at the compliment he'd offered.

"Of course!" I told him, grinning, "I wouldn't trust anyone else to play either", I teased, and he reached over and whacked my upside the head.

"So what've I got on my playlist?" I asked, pulling a piece of paper and a pen towards me. I'd start practicing when I got home that night. Jasper cringed a little bit.

"Er, actually Alice wants to be a little bit…different?" I raised an eyebrow; Alice was _always _different. I wouldn't have been surprised if she turned up wearing a Barbie pink ball gown. "We decided not to use any hymns, since we're not religious; and we've picked out songs that, er, go with our relationship instead. Like, erm, apply to us?" He reached up and scratched his head a little. I couldn't help but really like the idea.

"So what's the damage?"

"Er", he pulled a notebook out of his bag; flipping it open to the right page. "Alice wants to walk down the isle to the balcony scene music from Romeo and Juliet", I scribbled that down. "Then there's 'Shining Light'; 'All you need is love'; 'Calling you'; 'The Story'; 'Will you still love me?'; 'Can't take my eyes off you', and 'You look so fine'. Er, we want to walk out to 'You raise me up".

I felt my eyebrows raise at each new piece, before smiling happily at the last one.

"And you're going to give out all the words in the service and hope people sing along?"

"Not exactly", he snorted with laughter, "Alice made a mix tape and lyric sheets with them all on, and she's going to send them out with the invites next week. To make sure people know them all." I couldn't help but lean back in my chair and roar with laughter. Jasper joined it. That was Alice alright.

"So, er, are they all okay with you?" he asked, a little nervous."They're great, Jasper, this wedding's going to be brilliant". He visibly relaxed. 'I hope so', his posture read. I reached up and clamped him on the shoulder, grinning at him. "After all, you've got the best best man and pianist you could find!"

He snorted with laughter again.

"So, nothing else I have to learn?" He shook his head.

"No, but Alice did want to get the men and women to sing 'I got you babe' at each other", he rolled his eyes. "I had to put my foot down on that."

I grinned, "She'll get you back for that, you know? She'll do something ridiculous with the food or the flowers; since you left her in charge of that. Or chose a ridiculous venue."

"God, I hope not", he said, slapping his forehead, but he was smiling. "Actually, we've decided to have the wedding back at your parents house."

"I see. Garden?"

"Yeah, Esme is going to decorate their gazebo with flowers and stuff; and they're going to hire out some white wedding benches and things. I'll tell you what though, it's lucky that Carlisle's aunt has a white grand piano; or Alice would have insisted on painting Carlisle's".

I gapped at him.

"Is she mad?"

"Nope", he grinned back, "just a perfectionist, and a bridezilla". I rolled my eyes, and ran my hands through my hair.

"Sure", I muttered, and looked in my briefcase for a notebook. I found a fresh one and made a copy of the list of pieces in there, before flipping over the page and starting to write details of the wedding inside; deciding it was best to know as much as possible about what was going on. "I hired the car by the way. A Black and Cream 1937 rolls Royce. Emmett's going to drive." I'd got the details of that at home; I'd fill in my notebook later.

"Perfect", Jasper grinned. His face fell serious suddenly; "speaking of Emmett; no matter what he says, no strippers at the bachelor party. It'd probably upset Alice."

"You know she'll probably have a stripper herself?" I questioned. Rosalie was her maid of honour; there was no hope for my little sister.

"Yeah, but I'm not interested, I'm marrying the only woman in the world who could catch my eye. Besides, it'd probably turn out to be a man or something, and I'd never live that down. Let's just do something else that we'll have fun with okay?"

I grinned back at him.

"Sure", I told him. I'd already arranged the party, and it didn't involve strippers; I knew Jasper well enough to realise that he'd not be interested.

"Anything else?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Not really, at the moment. I'm sure there will be soon though." He smiled a little.

"It's going to be great, Jasper, stop worrying. You're marrying _Alice! _There's no way she'd let anything go wrong!" We laughed at my sister's expense, as we had many times in the past.

"I know, I know", he grinned. "You sure you're okay with this though? Oh great older brother?"

Once again, I found myself rolling my eyes.

"There's nobody else I'd let her marry, trust me." Jasper's eyes shone in happiness and a grin lit up his face once more.

"Thanks", he muttered, and I felt the mood turn a little awkward.

"It's Emmett you'll have to watch out for", I joked, breaking the silence. He snorted at me.

"Let's go grab some brunch", I told him, grabbing my coat, and heading for the door, it was eleven thirty; and I'd yet to have any food. He nodded and followed me out of the door, and to a Deli down the street.

I truly couldn't imagine anyone I'd rather have as a brother in law; he was already as close to me as a brother could be.

_**A/n: Awh. Edward's SUCH a cutie!**_

_**I promise there will be Edward/Bella action in the next chapter. LOTS OF IT! Seriously! I'm SO excited about the next chapter! I, personally, think it's gunna be SO cute! Sort of…it's a bit odd, but I could not help having the idea for it!**_

_**Anyway: songs mentioned:**_

_**Romeo and Juliet Balcony Scene Music - Royal Philharmonic Orchestra**_

_**You Raise Me Up - Not sure who it's originally by, but EVERYONE knows it! If you don't; look up Josh Groban's version! I LOVE HIM!**_

_**The Story - Brandie Carlile**_

_**Shining Light - Ash/Annie Lennox**_

_**Calling You - Blue October**_

_**Can't take my eyes off you - Frankie Valli (I think; I usually listen to the muse version…and I can't remember who the original was by, sorry!)**_

_**All you need is love - The Beatles**_

_**Will you still love me? - From Chicago**_

_**Also mentioned 'I got you babe' - Sonny and Cher!**_

_**REVIEW! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/n: REVIEW!_**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Bella POV_**

"No, mom", I held in a groan, "I'm still not seeing anyone."

I tuned our her 'you're getting on a bit now Bella, surely you should be thinking about settling down with a gorgeous man who makes lots of money sometime in the near future' lecture. I'd been hearing it since I was about sixteen. I was now twenty five, and personally, I didn't think that was overly old. Just because she got married right out of high school. When she went off on one of her tangents, I was always tempted to point out how much of a failure her marriage was, but I held my tongue. She might have her annoying moments; but I loved Renee, I wouldn't be so cruel.

I'd almost told her about Edward this time, to shut her up for a bit. But I realised just in time that this would have the opposite affect. Renee would demand to know all about him, and I'd never get off the phone. Besides, I'd only met him twice, and there was no way I was ever going to be in his league. Even being famous wouldn't help. Edward was the most attractive man I'd ever seen in my life. Gorgeous copper hair; pale; perfect nose; perfectly kissable lips; strong jaw line; and the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. And don't even get me started on his perfect body. Having sobbed hysterically into his chest the night before, I was well aware of exactly how firm it was. _Somebody _had definitely spent some time at the gym; and I wasn't talking about myself.

Aside from this, he was funny and sweet and nice and polite and stuff. He was also my new knight in shining armour; having saved me from a bunch of drunks who I was absolutely positive were going to rape me. They'd been massive, and pretty scary. I was so glad when Edward turned up. And kind of turned on when he'd fought them off. I didn't usually condone violence. But I was aware that he'd totally saved my arse.

I didn't usually condone presents either; or money being spent on me. His family must have spent a fortune on me so far. I'd had four Mary Alice dresses; and he'd passed me some Mary Alice accessories to go with them when he'd helped me into the car. He'd also given me some beautiful fake flowers, which were now sitting on my bed stand. I smiled every time I looked at them. Then he'd gone and spent a ton of money on me during 'retail therapy'. I'd let him drive me away because I thought he'd been joking. Apparently not. Not only had he spent a ton of money on new things for me; he'd then bought me coffee and a _lot _of food for us to share.

He'd lent me his coat; helped me in and out of the car; made me laugh with stories about his past, jokes, and impressions of his family, who I didn't even know. I'd found him interesting, and intelligent. A great conversationalist. And someone I could really _talk _to. I felt a connection between us that I'd never felt before. It was too bad he was too good for me; he was everything I thought I could want.

I'd wanted to call him as soon as I'd gotten up this morning. We could set up another interview; and I could see him again. I'd called Renee to distract me, and because she' d left a message saying that if I didn't call her back soon she'd report me missing.

I also didn't want to shorten the time I would be with Edward. I had three interviews left. Only three; I wanted to draw them out, if possible. When this was over, I'd not see Edward again, and, selfish as it may be, I didn't want that. I didn't think I could phone Aro and ask for another extra interview either. He'd get suspicious, and next thing I knew there'd be a new headline reading 'Author falls for Journalist', or a snazzier version of that title.

_Crap. _I was in deep. And I knew it.

"Bella?" My scatty mother's voice called from down the line. "Bella? Are you still there? Are you listening?"

"Yes, mom. I'm here. I've got to go though, okay? I love you, see you soon!" I placed the phone back in it's cradle, and sighed. I'd really have to call Edward now. I reached over to the nightstand, where his card sat next to his flowers.

I picked up the phone and the card and made my way into the living room. His coat was hung up by the door, and I'd need to give it back soon anyway; no matter how much I'd have liked to have kept it. I'd been smelling it all morning. Edward smelled _amazing, _so I reckoned that it would be at least a little bit okay for me to keep doing so. Anyone else would do the same thing.

Wouldn't they?

In a moment of boldness, I punched in the number. As soon as I heard the phone start ringing I almost cancelled the call; suddenly extremely nervous.

"Hello?" A voice answered. It wasn't the one I'd been expecting. A soft, southern drawl.

"Um, I'm sorry, I think I must have gotten the wrong number", I said, blushing, even though nobody could see me. I was such a nonce.

"Oh, is that Bella?" the person replied. _Who the hell? _"It sounds like Bella?"

"Erm, yes? How did you, er, know my name?" I suddenly wondered if I was being stalked, and Edward was helping the person. Or something crazy. The voice laughed.

"Hi Bella", it said after a few moments, "it's Jasper here. Edward's just wondered off to the little girl's room".

I couldn't help but laugh. I liked Jasper too; he was easygoing, relaxed, and nice.

"Ah, I see", I bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

"So", he said, noticing my awkwardness. "Edward doesn't usually give out his number until at _least _the tenth date!"

"Oh! No!" he'd obviously got the wrong idea. _Crap. _"It's not like that! I was just, last night I was, we…I-"

He cut me off with his laughter.

"It's okay, Bella. I know what happened. You're calling to rescheduled, right? I'm just teasing you."

"Ahh, yeah." I was bright red now; I cursed my easy blushes. I heard muffled voices down the end of the line; as if Jasper was talking to someone with his hand over the mouthpiece.

"Hi, Bella", a velvety voice suddenly poured out of the phone; sending tingles up and down my spine.

"Hi, Edward!" I squeaked out, feeling like a moron.

"So, are you calling to rescheduled?" he asked. I could have sworn I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Yes", was all I could say. How could he effect me so much over the phone?

"Great!" he replied. "Are you free this afternoon?"

"Um, sure!" I told him. Actually, my diary was pretty bare for the next few weeks. Anything I _did _have I was probably bound to cancel for Edward. All those rules about playing hard to get would go right out of the window when he was around. Not that I was playing hard to get, or any sort of dating game with him. _He's too good for you, Swan._

"How about I come over at two?" _He's coming over…at two…get it together Swan!_

"Great!" I squeaked again.

"Okay, I'll see you then, Bella!"

"Bye!" I quickly hung up the phone, and glanced at the clock. It was already one. I had an hour to get ready.

Two minutes later I found myself in front of my wardrobe in my underwear, having chucked my sweats back in the drawer. Fortunately, I now had Alice's clothes to wear. I made a mental note to spend a lot of money on a present for her next birthday, if we managed to make friends by then. I hoped she was going to be in her boutique when I dropped by. I needed to thank her. Profusely. I'd be going up to Seattle with Angela on Saturday; and wild horses wouldn't keep me away from Alice's shop then.

I pulled out the dress with the crazy designs. It was a lot like the one I'd worn last time; but a little more modest; and a little more casual. I pulled it on and examined myself in the mirror. I didn't look too bad, I decided. I'd washed and dried my hair that morning, and it looked nice now. I wasn't wearing any make up, but I didn't really want to; I'd only smudge it. I was wearing a simple silver bracelet and rings, and, as usual, my feet were covered with large, fluffy slippers.

I decided not to ditch the slippers. I had no chance to start with; I might as well be myself.

Having finished on the phone, I made my way into the lounge and pushed 'play' on my stereo. Having nothing left to do, I grabbed a book, and started to read, as Barlow girl rocked out into my living room.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door, and I opened it to find the gorgeous Edward Cullen standing there grinning, briefcase in hand.

_**Edward POV**_

"Sounds like you and Alice will have a lot in common", I said, grinning when she opened the door. I felt stupid as soon as I'd said it. "She, er, likes Barlow Girl?" I was referring to the music pouring from her stereo.

"Oh!" she cried out, a little surprised, and a pretty blush crossed her face. "I see". She smiled shyly and stepped back to let me in; closing the door behind me. Then she led me over to the sofa again. I couldn't help but notice her crazy slippers. They were…quite amazing actually.

"Would you like a drink or anything?" she asked me as I placed my briefcase on the table, and began to pull my notepad, pen, and recorder out.

"Just some water, please?" I requested, attempting to not watch her as she walked away, and failing. I'd have to congratulate Alice on that particular dress. Bella's back and front, and sides all looked stunning in it. Her face, of course, was _always _stunning.

So was her voice, actually, I'd realised on the phone earlier. She'd sounded a little nervous though, so I guessed that Jasper had said something ridiculous to her before I arrived; though I couldn't get it out of him after. He just sat there and grinned at me, before I ran off to meet her. I'd driven seriously fast to get here so quickly. Not that I didn't always drive fast. I'd driven even faster than usual in the middle of the day. Somehow I couldn't bring myself to care that there were police cars about. Bella would be worth every penny of the speeding fine.

Somehow I'd managed to escape being caught.

Once again, she returned with a massive tin of biscuits as well as the bottle of water. I watched with some amusement as she grabbed a pink wafer and bit nervously into it.

"Right", I said, "let's get down to business. She nodded, and I found the question page on my notepad, and clicked 'record'.

"Favourite quote?" I asked immediately. _Shit. _I was already asking questions that weren't on the list.

"Umm", she thought for a few moments.

And a few moments more.

And a few moments more than that.

"You don't have to answer", I told her.

"No, I want to", she said hurriedly, waving her hands slightly. "I'm just trying to decide which one I like, er, best?"

"Which ones are you trying to chose between?" I really was interested. Quotes, I have to admit, were extremely collectable to me. My head was absolutely filled up with them; and I took great pleasure in using them in conversation. My only problem was that nobody ever seemed to recognise them. Bella had called me out on the couple I'd used the day before though…so I had a little hope…

She grinned a little.

"It's more what you could consider a quote. For example, if I quoted the whole of Pride and Prejudice could you consider that a quote?" She blushed again, and I grinned wide. She was so unpredictable.

"It'd be a long one, but it'd be a quote, I suppose. Though to be on the safe side, you'd probably have to quote from the second word to the second to last word of the book."

We started to laugh at our silliness.

"You might not want to put that in the interview, Edward", Bella said, wiping her eyes a little. "I doubt your readers would be interested in our definition of a quote."

"Quite the contrary, Bella", I replied, still grinning, "our readers are usually bombarded with the history of Seattle; and common folks' complaints about the city. As well as various other crap that nobody actually cares about. I think out little conversation will probably be the high point."

I saw a small smirk twist her lips.

"In that case, Mr Masen, you'll have to include all that you've just said about your _wonderful _newspaper; your readers, I'm sure, would find that piece of information of much interest."

"I'd love to make my views known", I told her, "but I don't think Aro would appreciate it overly much. Also, I think that a headline such as 'journalist slags off own newspaper' would take away your spotlight, Bella".

She sighed, and slumped backwards in her seat; and I wondered what I'd done wrong.

"Feel free", I heard her mutter softly. "I hate the limelight. Makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Do you feel uncomfortable now?" I asked, worried. I didn't want to be the source of Bella's discomfort. It made me feel horrid; like I was hurting the sweet creature before me. Somewhere along the line, I realised, I'd fallen for Bella.

"Yeah", she admitted, looking apologetic and sad. My heart ached, and I wondered what to do.

I turned off the recorder, and she looked surprised.

"When do you feel most comfortable?" I asked her. "What are you doing, and what clothes are you wearing?"

"Uh", she thought about it. "In bed, in my pyjamas", she blushed bright red. "Sorry".

I shook my head, and an idea suddenly came to me. My eyes snapped up to meet hers, and I wondered if she'd mind, or if it'd seem too forward.

"You might think this is a ridiculous idea", I started, running my hands through my hair, "but how about I go back to my flat and grab some pyjamas, and come back later. We can have a pyjama party! Then you can relax a bit?" I asked.

"Like a sleepover?" she asked, hesitant.

"Well, I don't have to stay over…" I replied, I gulped a little, I hadn't wanted to make her even more uncomfortable. Did I sound like a stalker or something?

"Oh, you can, I don't mind. Um. It sounds fun? Just don't use truth or dare and alcohol to make me answer hard questions okay?" she giggled.

"Great", I replied. "I'll come back later then. Is seven alright? I'll bring pizza?"

"Sure", she said softly. I packed my things away and she led me to the door. "See you later, Edward". I grinned back at her.

"See you at seven, Bella". I walked out with a smile all over my face. I was having a sleepover with Bella. I felt like a giddy teenager. How ridiculous. Where did these ideas come from? She'd probably phone me and call it off, realising how stupid I was being.

I hoped not.

_**A/n: Okay, I know I said lots of Edward and Bella, but I promise next chapter will be SERIOSULY EDDIE BELLA LOVAGE…well…as much as there could be so early in their relationship. REVIEW.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n: WAHOO! I'm BACK! No more exams…for a little while anyway. JOY! Enjoy! Review! YAY!**_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! No, I'm serious!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Edward POV**_

At five to seven I stood outside Bella's flat for the second time that day. At my feet was a massive bag full of stuff that night, and in my hand was a large cheese and tomato pizza. I'd brought an insane amount of things with me; since I'd gotten Alice involved, having no idea what a sleepover was made up of. After all, I was a twenty six year old male. Sure, we'd had sleepovers in our youth, but not since I was about twenty. By that time, I'd started to get uncomfortable with the other four being two separate couples. Maybe if I ever ended up with an 'other half' we'd start again.

Alice had faxed me a list, and I'd made arrangements for anything on it. There were several DVDs in my bag, my ipod, spare clothes and wash bag (in case she did let me sleep over), my whole secret stash of sweet foods, and I'd even brought facemasks. Mainly because I thought they'd make Bella laugh. Alice had informed me that girl's sleepovers included beautifying. I figured making Bella laugh would make her more comfortable around me; which was the aim of the evening.

I hoped she had a good sense of humour.

_Don't be an idiot, you know she has a great sense of humour._

I knocked on the door, and it was answered almost instantly by Bella; music poured out from the stereo in the corner; Bryan Adams, nice.

I stepped in, handing her the pizza with a grin, and pulling my bag behind me, before shutting the door.

Bella looked beautiful. Casual suited Bella; she wore midnight blue pyjama pants; decorated with the moon and stars; with a small white tank top. She was absolutely gorgeous. I could barely contain the drool that was threatening to escape. I pulled my long coat off and set it on a hanger by the door; noticing that the jacket I'd given her yesterday was hanging there too. I was wearing some grey sweatpants and a tight black top. I was pretending to myself that I hadn't wanted to show off my muscles when I'd pulled the top on. I'd never actually worn the thing before. I'd never bothered to show off that I actually worked out; but I wanted to…for Bella.

I also didn't actually own any pyjamas, since I usually just slept in my boxers. I didn't exactly think that was appropriate sleepwear for Bella's flat.

I finally took a look at the room around me, and couldn't help my cheesy grin. Apparently Bella was expecting me to stay. She'd shoved several sleeping bags and a couple of duvets across the floor; with a ton of pillows and cushions everywhere. The sofas, chairs, and tables had all been pushed back against the walls, so we had space in the middle of the room. I wondered how often Bella had sleepovers. Probably a lot more often than myself.

Bella returned with the pizza on a plate, and plopped herself down on the bedding. She put the plate down, and smiled up at me. I joined her, and we dug in.

"This is good pizza", she finally spoke when she was on her second piece. I grinned back at her.

"Only the best for our amazing sleepover!" I told her, and she giggled.

"So what have we got lined up for tonight?" she asked.

"Well, I had to talk to Alice about this, and she's thoughtfully provided us with a very long list of ideas". She giggled again. "First though, has got to be the face masks."

That shut her up for a minute, and she raised an eyebrow at me. Fantastic; she could do the one eyebrow thing too. Alice would be horrified.

"Somehow I think you're not kidding", she said quietly.

"Finish your pizza and you'll find out", I smirked at her, thinking about the facemasks I'd got in my bag. I liked to shock.

We ate as much as we could, and she took the plate out to the kitchen, before coming back and sitting down in front of me. Then I held out the masks.

"So", I grinned, "Coconut or Banana?"

I watched happily as she roared with laughter.

"Edward", she managed to choke out through her fit, "you…are….insane!"

"If you grew up with my siblings, you would be too", I told her, perfectly serious.

"Coconut", she grinned, and pulled one of the packs away from me, and leading the way into her tiny bathroom. I leaned over and grabbed a pen and my notepad from my bag; this was supposed to be work after all. I joined her in the bathroom moments later.

"Nice decorations", I grinned at her, pulling myself up onto the counter beside the sink, and placing down the notepad beside me. Bella rolled her eyes; I ignored the gesture and took in the bright blue walls and the massive cartoon fish that somebody had artfully splashed across the walls.

"My mother insisted, when she moved in", Bella muttered.

"She's got great taste; shall I write that in the interview?" I watched as Bella's cheeks flushed with colour, before she snorted.

"You should, actually, mum would love that!" she grinned at me, and I made a note on the paper to include the bathroom decorations when I was making my write up.

"So…" I started, picking up the face mask I was supposed to be using, and questioning once again why I was doing this. "Tell me about High School?"

"For the interview?"

"Yup", I drew out the word, "Whilst you're at it, tell me about how we're supposed to use these things!" I waved the packet in front of her face, and she swatted my hand away, laughing.

"Okay, okay. High school was….small…boring. I went to school in Forks. I was friends with my assistant and her husband…um…I dated Mike, who's now engaged to Jessica, who I also knew. My favourite lesson was English….and I absolutely loathed Maths. As for the facemasks, read the back of the packet; it's in bullet points".

Apparently Bella didn't have much experience with the whole beautification part of sleepovers either; and decided to use me as her Ginny pig, as she worked it out. I laughed at her, and pretended that the mixture burned just to see the look on her face; priceless.

Her fingers traced electric patterns as they danced across my skin; I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, and was grateful for the yellowish paste that covered the evidence of my blush. I forced thoughts of Bella's fingers being elsewhere out of my mind.

"You look a state!" Bella choked out as she doubled over with laughter. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'll have you know I'm a very attractive state!" I told her indignantly, tensing my arms and folding them across my chest in an attempt to maintain at least a little manliness and dignity. Apparently it didn't work, because Bella just laughed harder.

"Right!" I told her, jumping down off the counter, and pulling her around so our places were switched. "Up!" I patted the granite top next to the sink.

"You're turn", I grinned at her, and her laughs subsided; then she pulled herself delicately up onto the surface. I watched as she pushed her hair back behind her ears; and wished that she'd left that for me to do. Instead, I recreated her actions from before; ripping open her packet, and inhaling the scent of coconut. I caught her breathing in deeply as I did so. I couldn't help but grin wider.

I coated my fingertips with the blue-coloured paste, and reached up to wipe some along her forehead; trying to copy the picture on the cover. Touching her skin gave me tingles, and sent butterflies to my stomach. I coated more of the substance on my fingers, and gently smeared it across her cheeks. Her skin was warm, and I hid a knowing smile; she was blushing. I almost regretted the masks; I wanted to see her cherry red cheeks. Bella's blush was beautiful.

"First car?" I questioned, trying to remind myself why I was in Bella's bathroom to start with.

"1953 Chevrolet Truck", she grinned down at me, and I whistled.

"Vintage, much?" She shrugged back at me.

"My dad got it for me, if I crashed, it would definitely not break! I need that with my clumsiness!" We laughed together, and I finished painting her face, and reached out to the sink to wash my hands. Then I leaned back against the counter.

"Ah, 'I often wondered whether a clumsy person such as I should drive a tank to protect myself, or whether I should not drive at all, to save others from my defect'", I quoted from her book.

She looked shocked.

"I didn't realise you'd read my book", She looked downwards, and swung her feet against the cupboards below, crap, I quickly prayed that that wasn't a bad thing. I wondered whether she was blushing again. I kind of hoped so; though her hair hid her from my sight.

"I didn't realise it was about you until I met you", I chuckled. "You should have told the public it was your autobiography! Then they wouldn't keep bothering you for one."

She laughed, and looked up at me again.

_Beautiful._

"Maybe".

"Any new projects coming up?" I crossed my arms over my chest again, and wondered if I was imaging Bella's eyes widening.

"Mmmm", she hummed softly, "Another book for my music series. And, erm…" she cut herself off, and fiddled with the bottom of her top for a minute or two.

"I've started writing this new book; I've got a chapter one, and some notes, and, um, a title. But that could change."

I nodded, deciding not to press for more information; Aro would be satisfied with this, I hoped. I grinned up at her once more.

"Favourite actor?"

"Haven't I answered that one before? Johnny Depp!" she lifted her hands and clasped them together by her cheek, leaning into them and casting a dreamy look across her face. I laughed.

"Fan-girl!" I accused.

"Hey!" she pulled a towel from behind her back and whacked me gently with it. "He's one of the mot gorgeous men, ever!"

"Oh?" I quirked an eyebrow, "and who's the _most _gorgeous?"

I suddenly felt the need to know about her taste in men. She refused to tell me, but I was rewarded with a red blush that I could see on the uncovered parts of her pale face. I wondered to myself for a few moments how Bella managed to look stunning even when wearing coconut gunk. I'd had the displeasure of walking in on Alice and Rosalie with facemasks on before, and they hadn't exactly looked very attractive.

"I think we should take these off now", I heard Bella say softly, eyeing the clock. I nodded, and we began scrubbing away at our faces. I had to resist my childish urge to place my finger under the tap and spray her with water; or more specifically, spray her chest with water.

_Stop it, idiot._

"All gone?" Bella questioned, grinning, water droplets she'd missed when towelling herself off ran down her cheeks. I snorted, and reached over to wipe away a little bit that had been left on her chin with my thumb.

"All gone", I agreed, shaking my fingers to get rid of the tingling feeling that I seemed to get from touching her skin. Her face was once again lit up in a blush. "Can I mention your incredible tendency to blush in my article, Miss Swan?"

I chuckled softly as she blushed even redder, and hit me on the arm once more. She did, however, nod.

_I'll take that as a yes._

I beamed, and followed her back into the lounge; thankful that I had the rest of the night to spend with the beautiful blushing Bella.

_**A/n: Hmm. Review? Hm. Didn't really turn out how I wanted it to….will probably go back and change this later.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/n: YO! REVIEW KIDDIES!**_

_**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended; not mine, not mine, not mine!**_

**_Hmmm._**

_**Chapter 9! WAHOO!**_

_**Bella POV!**_

I'd been to exactly three sleepovers in my life.

Edward had suggested that we have one in order to get me to relax.

After mine and Edward's sleepover; I would have had exactly four sleepovers in my life.

Or three sleepovers and one night with the most incredibly handsome, smart, funny, sweet, nice, awesome, super-cool, maddeningly wonderful man I'd ever met.

A night of heaven and hell; I'd be spending the night with one of the best guys I'd ever met. But I couldn't touch him because A) he was interviewing me for a newspaper, and was a professional, and even if I did make a move he might mention it in his article; which would be extremely damning and embarrassing for me. And B) he would never be interested in my anyway - boring, blushing, Bella Swan. He probably wouldn't touch me with a barge pole; even as a one night stand.

Then again, he might, just to get more information for the article.

_Bugger._

I put the idea out of my mind, and spent a lot of time before he came wondering whether he'd actually stay over or not. I hoped so; despite the fact that he was completely unattainable, I still wanted to spend as much time in his presence as possible. Perhaps it'd give me more inspiration for my latest novel.

I attempted to remember the things we used to do for sleepovers in high school. The three I'd been to had been two of Jessica's, and one of Angela's. Three birthday parties I'd been there to witness in my time with them. After that, the two of them spent their birthdays at clubs in college. Well, Jessica did. Ben always took Angela out on her birthday's so the two could go for an insanely posh dinner at some classy restaurant. It was pretty sweet.

I pushed all my furniture to the sides of the room, and found as much bedding as I could to spread across the floor. Luckily, I had a bit of a thing for pillows, and over the years I'd amassed quite a collection. I spread them across the floor. Whilst I did so, I made a mental note not to fall asleep if Edward _did _decide to stay. Firstly, I'd be able to admire him whilst _he _slept if I didn't. Secondly, I could perhaps save some of my dignity. I talked in my sleep, and I definitely did not want him to bare witness to the things that my subconscious might manage to spill without my permission.

I spent almost an hour deciding on what pyjamas I should wear, and finally settled with a tank top, and some gorgeous astronomical pyjamas that I absolutely adored. I'd found them when I'd spent a holiday in Europe with Renee, celebrating the release of my second series of books. They were on sale, and I'd not been able to believe that nobody else had snatched them up.

I had another quick shower, washing and drying my hair so that they wouldn't be totally disgusting in the morning, and shoved the pyjamas on. Then I stuck on some Bryan Adams, and waited for Edward's arrival.

He turned up looking devastatingly handsome in grey sweats a tight black t-shirt. I wondered for a moment whether he usually wore pyjamas or not, and attempted to calm my blush when I realised that he probably slept in his boxers, like most other guys. He brought one of the best pizza's I'd ever tasted, and I decided quickly that this night was one of the best in my life yet - this was almost like a date, but I was comfortable with Edward; as with a close friend, everything just seemed to fall into place.

He shocked me with facemasks; claiming that his sister thought they were important to any sleepover, and I not only got to touch his perfectly sculpted face, but I felt him touch mine. His gentle hands ghosted over my skin, and I could almost believe that I wasn't just a woman he was interviewing.

And he looked damn near perfect sitting on the sideboard in my bathroom. I almost considered asking him to be a piece of living art; to just sit there forever, so I could admire him in the privacy of my own home every day. I clamped my mouth shut, though, and we washed the masks off before making our way back out into the lounge.

Edward and I settled into a game of twenty questions; lying opposite each other and clutching pillows in our arms. By then I was feeling more confident; almost forgetting that this was an interview - though I was reminded each time he scribbled something down onto his notepad. But I could live with that; because for every piece of information I spilled about myself, I got to ask Edward a question about himself.

Edward was a pianist.

Edward was valedictorian.

Edward majored in literature, and minored in music.

Edward _loved _green jello.

Edward's middle name was Anthony.

The game was almost like an information overload; but I swallowed every fact he spilled about himself. I didn't want to forget a single thing.

Edward hates tea.

My favourite movie is Charlie and the Chocolate Factory; closely followed by Dark Side of the Sun.

Edward was on the school baseball team.

I was on the school newspaper.

And so the game continued.

Then he produced his 'secret stash of chocolate'; and half an hour later we were in fits of laughter due to a sugar high, and the telling of funny memories.

"…and then", Edward chuckled, "she said: 'At least I don't get a crick in my neck every time I have to look upwards to see my boyfriend'; and Alice replies, 'well at least _I _don't have to remind myself of his name every time I shag mine'!"

We laughed together, and I pulled more chocolate towards myself. Edward had been explaining some of the ridiculous fights that broke out between his ex girlfriend, and his family. Apparently she hadn't been well liked. She also seemed to be a total bitch. I almost cried out in joy when I found out that he was single. Apparently this Tanya girl had been dropped soon after high school. 'High maintenance', he'd called her, as well as 'slightly fake', 'rude', and 'not the brightest of sparks'.

"So what sort of girls _do _you like?" I questioned him, managing to suppress my blush, for once. I was trying to pretend I was an interested friend. Not somebody that was desperate to become the sort of girl he could be with.

"Hmm", he hummed, thinking about the question for a short while. "If I tell you, will you tell me?" he grinned over at me.

"What sort of girl's I'm interested in?" I found the confidence to tease him somewhere within me. He laughed.

"What type of guys - Aro would love that in the interview." He winked. And I sighed; realising that I would have to sacrifice something in order to get what I wanted. I agreed, albeit grudgingly.

"Okay".

"Well", he started. "She'd have to be at least vaguely attractive I suppose". I snorted at him.

"Then I'd want her to be smart - someone I could actually have a real conversation with. She'd have to be interested in me as well, by the way. Erm. Somebody who shares my interests, and who gets along with my family. Somebody who accepts me as I am; and doesn't try to change anything about me is important. I love my job, and I have a great life - I'm not willing to give that up for somebody things might not work out with. Uh…this is going to sound stupid, but I want somebody who inspires me", he finished.

We sat in silence for a few moments as I tried to digest the information.

"Sorry, you probably think I'm very selfish", he sighed.

"No, not at all!" I cried out quickly. "I was just…thinking!"

"Besides!", I teased, "I was expecting a description of a hot blonde, with long legs, and massive breasts". I blushed red as I said it, and realised immediately that that was definitely not the right thing to say. He rolled over onto his side and whacked me with a pillow.

"You really think I'm that vain?" He asked me, but continued before I could answer. "I'm looking for love, not a trophy wife. Besides…" he hesitated.

"I prefer brunettes".

I hoped he didn't notice as I sucked in a short breath.

"So what about you?" he carried on quickly. I looked back up to his gorgeous face. He was smiling slightly, but looked a little worried. I let my eyes rest on the notepad beside him, and sighed softly.

"Well, I suppose he's got to be gorgeous…rich…famous…great in bed…" Edward roared with laugher, and I joined him. Happy to have broken a little of the tension that seemed to have settled.

"Be serious, Bella, or I might just put that in the interview…you wouldn't like that!" he winked, and I grimaced.

"Okay, okay. Well, I want him to be relatively good looking; obviously…loving, caring, sweet, compassionate." I paused to think, "great family, of course, no scary mother in law!" I scrunched up my nose; and wondered what Edward's mother was like.

"Someone supportive, and inspirational, I suppose; for my writing. And he's got to be nice to my parents and friends. Oh! And we have to be in love!" I couldn't help the dreamy look and blush I felt spread across my face.

"He sounds great", Edward grinned across at me.

"Well, he is Colin Firth", I replied, smirking a little.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Sure".

We sat in silence for a short while; thinking about our answers. Well, I thought about Edward's answer, and hoped that my own wasn't ridiculous. Could I ever be the girl he was looking for? I thought not. Too unattractive, to clumsy, to silly, too foolish.

To not good enough.

There was no way that I could inspire him the way he wanted.

He, on the other hand, was the best inspiration I'd ever met. While we talk I locked away ideas in my mind that came spilling into my conscious. I'd begun writing a book soon after I'd met him. It was called 'The Interview'. It was cheesy, and I'd never publish it, but I would keep it as a reminder of my days with him. The first chapter began with a gorgeous journalist and a not-so-gorgeous author that was being grilled. No doubt the second chapter would involve her being saved by said journalist; and the third would involve a sleepover, and more grilling.

It would end, no doubt, with heartbreak. Because the author would be foolish enough to believe that she could end up with him; be the woman he was looking for. His everything. I could picture the last scene now: Her watching him walk out of the door; never to return to her again. The only place she'd ever see him would be a picture next to his name in the newspaper; or perhaps on the television, when the local news channel reported that he'd taken over the paper as the Editor. Or something.

Sometimes even love stories don't have happy endings.

_**A/n: Review pleasey?!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/n: Review!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Edward POV**_

'_Relatively good looking', _was number one on her list. Did she think that I was good looking? Plenty of _other _women did. I'd never been short on dates. Apparently girls actually requested that Alice should set them up on dates with me. And those were definitely not the girls that were interested in my intelligence.

They might just have been in it for the money though.

'_Loving, caring, sweet and compassionate', _came next. I was nothing if not loving and caring. That was for sure. Did she see that? Had I managed to put that across? I'd tried to take care of her…as far as I could. Not far enough, was my first thought. But I'd also been trying not to push the boundaries of our relationship too far; after all, we were _supposed _to be professionals.

Not that having a sleepover was very professional, but as Aro always said: 'Anything for a good story'. So I figured that this was okay.

Was I sweet and compassionate? I gave to charity; was that compassion? I'm sympathetic to those who are suffering, and want to help them. Did Bella have anything she needed help with? I'd be there in a heartbeat. And sweet? Alice often called me sweet…so did Esme. Rosalie and Emmett called me a pansy. Jasper and Carlisle ignored the issue altogether.

Girls I took out on dates called me sweet when I bought them flowers; or pulled out their chairs. But that was just the gentlemanly thing to do…wasn't it? Tanya called me sweet sometimes. I _think._

Wasn't being sweet a girls' thing? Guys were supposed to be macho.

'_Great family, of course, no scary mother in law!' _Well that was definitely something I had. My family were awesome. Even the in-laws were fantastic. Alice already considered Bella her best friend - and she'd never even _met _her. Jasper was a great guy; and she seemed to get along with him. Emmett, though he would tease her about anything and everything, was a fun guy - hilarious. And Rosalie was…well, she was Rosalie. She'd calmed down a lot since high school, so she and Bella would probably get along together well enough.

Plus Carlisle and Esme were fantastic; the best parents anyone could ask for. Esme was the least scary mother in law anybody could ever have, _ever. _I had not a bad word to say about either of my parents.

'_Someone supportive and inspirational', _was the next thing she asked for. Well, supportive I could do. I'd support anything Bella did because…well because Bella was doing it. Plus I loved her books. They were awesome. How could someone _not _support her genius?

Inspirational was a little bit more complex. I had no idea how one would go about inspiring her. I could do something really stupid that would catch her attention, and cause her to write about it. Or…I could become a mass murder who did something like leave cans of Pepsi on each one of his victims; and appear to have a reason to do so. That might spur her into writing. Perhaps they'd even let her into my jail cell to question me so she could use information for the book straight from the horses mouth.

It'd be like a role reversal.

But I'd think about this later.

'_He's got to be nice to my parents and friends', _done. There's nothing I'd love more than to be best friends forever with Bella's friends. I'd buy them drinks, and take them on long, exotic holidays, and purposely lose at Blackjack. I'd buy Bella's mother massive garlands of flowers, and introduce her to Esme; and I'd go watch sports and to the pub with Bella's dad. It'd be great, I can see it now.

'_Oh! And we have to be in love', _was her final wish. Right. Well, my half of our relationship was covered. I was falling more in love with her with every word she said, and her every action. I was in. And I was in _deep._

"So", Bella suddenly continued our conversation, startling me out of my thoughts. "What next?"

I grinned at her, recalling Alice's list.

"Never have I", I announced, smirking at her.

"With two people?" She raised an eyebrow, looking doubtful.

"Yup!" I replied, popping the 'p'.

"I don't have any vodka or anything for shots", she muttered, turning slightly red, and I laughed at her.

"I wasn't trying to get you drunk, Bella!" I hit her with a pillow. "We'll play with beer; it'll get you more relaxed." I'd noticed that she tensed at certain questions. She'd still answered them, to my surprise, but she'd been a little uncomfortable. I watched as she nodded, and then unsuccessfully attempted to avoid looking at her arse as she wondered off into the kitchen. She came back with two bright pink plastic shot glasses and a six pack of beer. I snorted with laughter at the glasses, and opened a bottle; filling both vessels.

"You start", I said sweetly, smirking slightly across at her. She settled down on a pillow, and narrowed her eyes at me; thinking. I wondered whether she was going to start off at the deep end.

I watched her tap her chin gently with her finger as she pondered.

"Never have I …been on a date arranged by my sister", I quickly drained the glass and filled it again whilst she watched with a small, smug smile on her face. She was going to be mean in this game. I wondered vaguely whether she was trying to get me buzzed.

Buzzed enough to forget this was an interview.

_Not likely._

I tried to remember everything she'd told me about her past.

"Never have I written a story based on a crush", I grinned across at her. She scowled and took her hit.

"Never have I written a piece of music based on a crush", she retaliated.

"Touché", I grinned, and downed the beer. I filled both glasses, and decided to start getting serious. I wasn't really bothered about the drinking; though I wanted to look like I was 'winning'; but I also wanted to know as much about Bella as possible.

Especially relationship-wise.

"Never have I been on a date with an absolute gentleman", I grinned hard as I asked the question; but was shocked when she drank.

"Seriously?" I asked, slightly annoyed. _Why the hell not?_

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"No gentleman has ever asked me out on a date", she replied. "I didn't know this was part of the game though." I felt my face heat up slightly, and ducked my head; filling her glass.

"Never have I had a crush on a co-worker", she said, I looked up to see her grinning, she obviously thought that she had me there. But when she noticed I wasn't drinking, she frowned slightly. She looked almost conflicted.

"Seriously?" she asked. I snorted with laughter.

"Yup", I told her. It was true; nobody I'd ever worked with had ever interested me in that way.

"Never have I not had a sexual fantasy", I continued, and we both drank. I hid my grin.

"Never have I had kinky sex", she said; I drank. Kinky was definitely not my style. I smiled when I saw her drinking too.

"Never have I been to scared to ask somebody out", our glasses stayed full.

"Never have I liked a Britney Spears song", she smirked at me, and giggled when both of our glasses stayed full.

"You can hardly talk!" I told her, gesturing to her full shot glass. She smiled back at me.

"What song?" she questioned.

"Toxic", I muttered, and I heard her burst into laughter. "You?" I asked.

"Same", she grinned, and we laughed together.

"Never have I not had terrible sex", she said, grinning, and I drowned my glass. Hers stayed full.

"How'd you manage to avoid that?" I asked, curious, as I filled my class.

"If you ask the right questions, maybe you'll find out", she smirked. I quirked my eyebrows upwards, so she wanted to play it that way?

At the risk of insulting her, I put together a question that I felt sure would answer mine.

"Never have I not been a virgin whilst in the same room as Edward Masen", I said, and watched her down the beer, before filling up the cup once more. She was blushing bright red.

I suddenly wanted her even more. Sick as I was.

"Never have I not lost my virginity to the wrong person". I downed the beer once more; Tanya was definitely _not _the right one. I never knew until now; Bella should have been my first. First love, first kiss, first everything.

She smiled at me.

I felt my world shift.

_**A/n: Review! This sleepover is gunna last a few more chapters methinks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/n: SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG!**_

_**N: Mmm, yeah, that's pretty much it. Also; Edward's newspaper is the 'Seattle Observer' so it fits pretty well…I think so anyway! Teehee. And of course it's not going to end up like the end of 'The Interview'! I could never bring myself to be so cruel!! Edward and Bella belong together! Wahoo!**_

_**Chapter 11 (I think?)**_

_**Bella POV**_

"Never have I not been a virgin whilst in the same room as Edward Masen", he said.

_Oh bugger, _I thought. _Busted._

I downed the little shot of beer, and felt myself blushing tomato red. Fantastic. I'm sure I looked very attractive at that point. I looked over at him and tried to read his face; but I got nothing. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, or even hoping to find. Maybe I was expecting him to be shocked? Or perhaps hoping he'd be happy? Instead he was a blank canvas.

I bit back a sigh.

"Never have I not lost my virginity to the wrong person", I felt myself saying. And almost immediately wished to take the words back. Surely he'd be insulted? Could I even take it if he didn't drink.

I bit back a sigh of relief when he downed his shot; and bit my lip to stop the little smile spreading across my face.

Unfortunately, even biting my lip couldn't stop me from smiling stupidly at him. To be honest, I wasn't even sure why I was so happy. His first had probably been Tanya…and she had been, apparently, quite the bitch.

A lucky bitch at that.

I saw him smile back at me, and I felt the need to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Don't even give me that look, Miss Swan", he teased, his gorgeous smile twisting into an equally gorgeous smirk. Then he sigh, and I thought he was about to say something serious.

"I always knew I should have waited for Angelina Jolie", he said, and I reached over and smacked him with a pillow; rolling my eyes. He smirked again, and hit me back.

Before long we were involved in a massive pillow fight.

We moved away from the beer; for fear of knocking it over, and to the other side of the blankets, whacking each other, hard. He got me on the arm, and I got him on the leg. Then he got me on my back, and I hit him over the head. I was sure I'd end up with bruises in the morning.

I couldn't even bring myself to care as I hit him again and again, and felt his pillow whack me in different places. Somehow, I was managing to get some sort of a thrill out of our play fighting.

Finally, I, of course, managed to ruin it, by trying to twist around and whack his arse with the pillow. An impossible move, apparently, because I ended up slipping over, and falling to the floor.

Looking up at Edward's perfect face, which was, unfortunately, twisted in pain, I didn't even notice the loud 'snap' or how much my leg hurt, until he kneeled down next to me, and started frantically asking me if I was alright or not.

"Yeah…" I told him. "I'm fine".

He didn't believe me, and touched my leg, which brought a loud sound from my mouth; which I quickly recognised as a scream.

"Oh, Bella!" Edward called out in a panic. "Oh, _shit. _Bella? I think it's broken. We'll need to go to the hospital, okay?"

Apparently Edward spoke extremely fast when he was worried. And he looked horrified. The pain in my leg, however, was horrible. And, as I felt myself being picked up, the world went black.

_Edward POV_

Apparently, the world hated me.

I'd managed to get the girl of my dreams a broken leg. It was all my fault. I _knew _Bella was clumsy! And yet I decided to get into a pillow fight with her. _Stupid! _Of course something happened. I wasn't even sure _what, _as it happened so quickly. But it _did _happen. And I ended up carrying an unconscious Bella to my car, and driving her to hospital in the middle of the night.

Luckily, Forks was just big enough to have it's own hospital, so I didn't have to drive very far. And, even more luckily, it appeared to be a very slow night. So it wasn't a long time after I told the receptionist what'd happened before Carlisle, who'd finally gone back to work after his break, appeared and gestured for me to bring her into a little room off the side of the waiting area.

I re-explained what had happened, whilst trying to tear my hair out of my skull, before Carlisle told me 'it'll be fine', and told me to go and get a drink and calm down.

I was sitting in the waiting room an hour later when Bella and my father emerged again. She had crutches, and I couldn't see through the baggy pyjama bottoms she was wearing, but I was fairly sure she must have gotten a cast too.

For some reason, though, she was smiling.

Carlisle was too, though this was not unusual.

I almost vaulted across the room when I saw them, and quickly began to apologise to Bella.

"I'm _so _sorry, so, _so _sorry, Bella! I can't believe this happened! I should have been more careful! It was such a stupid idea to get into a pillow fight! Oh, god, you're not in too much pain are you Bella? Please tell me you're okay! I'm so sorry!"

It was about then she cut me off.

"It's okay, Edward, I'm fine. Terminally clumsy and stuff. It's not like this hasn't happened before", she gave me a small smile, but my heart hurt; I didn't want Bella to suffer - ever. "Besides, I got a bright green cast!"

Her eyes lit up, and I couldn't help but smile a little; she seemed so excited about something so small. I caught Carlisle grinning at me.

It was then that I remembered I'd accidentally told my family that I had a very small, massive crush on Bella.

Oh how embarrassing.

For some reason I then thought it'd be a great idea to joke about her selling the cast on E-bay; since she was famous enough to make a lot of money from it. She'd blushed bright red and laughed, and Carlisle had rolled his eyes.

She made an appointment to come back and see Carlisle to get the cast off, and I helped her out and into the car; ready to take her home, and hoping to at least salvage a little dignity. If that was possible.

_**A/n: Mm, sorry it's short! Review?!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/n: So yeah, I'm thinking there's going to be three POVs here? Maybe…we'll have to see, won't we?!**_

_**alice the shopaholic: I promise this chapter will be longer! So don't break out the fire breathing dragon **_**just **_**yet!!!**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Carlisle POV**_

I'd always loved my job as a doctor. I'd always wanted to look after people, ever since I was a child. And what better way to take care of others than get a medical degree and work at a hospital? Apart from start a family that is; everybody at our house always seemed to need some sort of care.

A lot of people might think it strange, but one of the best nights in my time as a doctor was _that _night. When my son, for all intents and purposes, turned up cradling a beautiful, young brunette women in his arms, and looking absolutely frantic with worry. Of course, I told him to calm down - no father wanted to see his son in pain over anything, and Edward was almost pulling his own hair out in concern over the girl.

Why was I so happy about this development? You might ask. I was actually ecstatic; because Esme and I had been waiting for years for Edward to finally find somebody. We'd seen him, of course, with Tanya Denali; but we'd always known that such a relationship could never last.

Thank God, I felt like saying, that girl was an absolute _nightmare. _

We'd also seen the countless dates; the set ups, and the nights out on the town that Edward always returned from alone. I know for certain that Esme was worried about his ever finding somebody to love.

That night I saw something in Edward's eyes that we'd been waiting to see ever since he was a young boy. Edward loved this woman, and at that moment, he was willing to give just about anything to see her well again.

I took the girl from his arms, and away into one of the examination rooms, where I quickly checked her over. Broken leg - nothing too bad, it appeared to be a clean break. It would heal quickly. She woke up whilst I was examining her.

"Oh god", she said when she saw me. "Not again".

I chuckled.

"Again?" I asked her, with a smile.

"I'm in the hospital, aren't I?" she questioned, and I nodded. "Broken leg?" she asked, and I nodded again.

"I take it this has happened to you before?" I was interested now, I'd had yet to look at this girl's medical history. I watched in slight amusement as she rolled her eyes at me, and rubbed her head. I was impressed too; many patients wouldn't be able to hide their pain so well, yet she was talking quite happily.

"Once or twice or a hundred times", she muttered back, and I couldn't help but chuckle again.

"I see. Clumsy are we?" I couldn't help but try and search out more information about her. After all, Edward appeared to be quite enamoured with the girl.

"Enough to class it as a disability." She smirked slightly, as though she were a little bit proud; and I smiled back.

"So, what's your name, oh clumsy one?" I teased, and she blushed bright red, and hung her head a little bit.

"Bella Swan", she muttered. _Ah, _I thought to myself, and remembered Edward's confession over liking somebody he'd been interviewing for the paper. This was obviously she.

"Well, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen", I told her, and she nodded, then asked me shyly whether I was Edward's father. Edward had called me 'dad' earlier.

"You could say that", I told her, and winked, whilst she blushed red again. She really was quite a sweet girl. I beamed; Esme would be pleased.

I helped her into another room and took an X-ray, before determining that she'd merely need a cast, which I gave her.

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked her, when picking one out for her cast. White was too bland - even for adults.

"Green", she said, too quickly, and blushed bright red again.

"Or blue?" she said, softer this time. I chuckled at her; and smirked internally. I'd often heard compliments on how intensely green Edward's eyes were, and couldn't help but wonder whether this was why it was Bella's favourite colour. I'd already come to the conclusion that she liked Edward during her X-ray. She had a faraway look in her eye when I'd mentioned his bringing her here.

Of course, that was before she'd blushed bright red and told me he'd been at her house for a sleepover, because he was trying to get her to relax for the interview. She nervously told me how embarrassed she got when talking about herself. Apparently the two of them had been having quite the fun time, before a pillow fight had broken out, and she'd broken her leg.

Having spent most of my childhood chasing after my Rosaline before finally finding my Juliet in Esme in my adulthood, I couldn't help but form plans in my mind that Edward could use to charm this girl. Like me, he was a romantic at heart, so it wasn't hard to imagine him using the same tricks and charms that I would to win her heart. He, I imagine, would have much more success than I ever had with the first girl I ever went after.

Of course, she and I were not meant to be, and I was eternally grateful that she'd never given in to my advances; if she had, I'd never have met my beloved Esme. And, of course, I'd not have ended up with my wonderful family, whom I adored. A lot of people say that an adopted parent can never give their child the love a real parent can; but I disagree. The children I helped to raise are, to me, my own. I may not have helped biologically create them; but I helped to mould them into the wonderful adults they are today. I was the most proud dad in the world, and I loved my children more than anything, save for my beautiful wife.

I even loved my children's partners; I'd been sure that no man could ever be good enough for little Alice; but when I met Jasper, I realised that I'd been wrong. Jasper had been sent as a gift to my little girl from the Gods. He was perfect for her, and Esme and I couldn't have been happier.

And, of course, there was the stunning Rosalie; who'd managed to whip the rowdy Emmett into shape. She might have been a little terse; but it was not without reason, and she'd been another spectacular addition to the Cullen family.

Finally, I looked at the sweet, blushing Bella before me, and realised that she was the missing piece of our little puzzle. She was the middle way between Alice and Rosalie, and appeared to be the answer to Edward's call. Bella was the missing link.

It didn't take me long to bandage Bella up, and set her cast. As we walked out, I insisted that she should join our family for dinner soon; as she was such a good friend of Edward's.

I watched as Edward leapt across the room as soon as we entered, to begin apologising. I couldn't help but grin throughout their small exchange. Sure, Bella was hurt, and it wasn't the best situation ever; but it was clear to me hat he obviously felt seriously towards her. I spotted the way her eyes lit up when she saw him, and how guilty she looked when he began to apologise.

Almost more guilty than he seemed to feel, actually; I was impressed. Neither wanted the other to take the blame. Very chivalrous. Obviously neither wanted to see the other in any pain - emotionally or physically.

Edward finally calmed down a little and told a ridiculous joke that made me want to bash my head against the nearest wall; but luckily Bella seemed to find it amusing, and they made their way out of A and E in good spirits. I made an appointment for Bella to come and get her cast off; and watched as Edward carefully helped her out of the door and to the car.

I found myself lost in memories of myself helping Esme out of the hospital the first time I met her - she had also broken her leg. I wondered if we looked like Edward and Bella as we went.

It took the nurse three tires to finally catch my attention ten minutes later; and I returned to work in better spirits than I'd been in since I'd had to return to the place from my short break.

I wished it were morning already, because I couldn't _wait _to go home and tell Esme.

_**Alice POV**_

"I know!" I shrieked loudly down the line. Luckily, Jasper always got out of bed early, so I didn't have to be quiet whilst I talked to Esme this morning. I didn't like to admit it to anybody, but I was aware that my voice could become rather loud…and higher pitched, when I got excited. "And she likes my clothes!"

"She's perfect!" Esme squealed back to me, and I found myself grinning even bigger than usual. "Carlisle said he really likes her!"

"Carlisle?" I screamed back at her. "He met her before me? What gives? Oh my gosh! Did Edward introduce them?"

How could he? I'd waited to meet her for so long!

"No", Esme replied, "apparently they were at the hospital last night, because she broke her leg, and Carlisle treated her, and he said Edward was tearing his hair out in worry, because he loves her!"

Esme spoke almost as fast as me when she was excited, and it was showing through now. She was almost like a little girl again…a little girl getting a new, amazing, dress.

"Loves!?" I screeched back. "Edward's in _love?" _

"I know!" Came the loud, excited reply.

"Oh my gosh!"

"I know!" Apparently we had run out of vocabulary to exchange. Luckily, a small beeping sound cut me off for a moment, and I quickly told Esme I had to take another call.

"Back in a moment!" I told her, before clicking out of her call, and into the one holding. "Hello?"

I attempted to calm down for a moment, before I heard Edward's voice answer me.

"Edward!" I screeched, "Esme said that Bella broke her leg, and you took her to Carlisle and Carlisle said you're in love with her!" I yelled, before taking a big breath. He didn't answer me for a few moments.

"Um", he replied, before saying, "calm down; I need a favour."

"A favour? What is it?" I begged him to say 'get me an engagement ring for Bella', in my mind, and hoped he was feeling telepathic.

"Bella broke her leg, and I was wondering…since you're a girl and all…whether you could help her…you know…erm…wash and stuff?"

I screamed back at him that I'd be over in five minutes, and slammed the phone down, before rushing around and trying to find a perfect outfit for the occasion.

Jasper laughed at me as I ate my breakfast at super-speed, and waved as I ran out of the door in a cute green dress and sandals.

Edward texted me the address whilst I drove, and I made my way there in a hurry. Unfortunately, Jazzy and I lived in Seattle, so it took longer than I'd have liked to reach her apartment block in Forks.

But it didn't matter too much, because forty-five minutes later (thanks to my ace driving, and my beautiful yellow Porsche), I was standing at the door of Bella's flat; ready to meet one of my favourite authors - and, of course, my new best friend!

I knocked quickly on the door, and heard noises inside, before Edward opened the door, smiling gratefully at me. He had bags under his eyes, and I could tell he hadn't slept the night before. He'd probably worried all night.

I swiftly pushed past him and ran towards Bella, who was sitting on the sofa; her leg was resting on the coffee table. She was grinning, and I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her close in a tight hug; but being careful not to disturb her poor leg.

"Bella!" I shrieked happily, and grinned my biggest Alice-smile over at her. She smiled happily back. "It's so great to meet you! I'm Alice!"

"It's great to meet you too, Alice." She told me, and seemed to be really happy. It made my heart lift. "My new best friend, right?"

I couldn't help but let out a squeal of joy, and embrace her again.

"Of course!" I cried out. "Plus your carer now! I'll look after you now your leg's all broken!"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, blushing, "you really don't have to look after me at all. I mean. I'll be fine; it's happened before and I-"

I cut her off, telling her not to be so silly, because this was what best friends were for. She smiled shyly back at me.

"So, let's go get you showered!" I announced loudly. She blushed, and I caught Edward blushing out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but smirk as I helped her up, and to the bathroom, which was nearby.

I turned around as I helped her step through the door, to see Edward.

'Perfect opportunity', I mouthed back at him, and his jaw dropped. I smirked at him.

I decided then that it would be a fabulous idea for Edward to help Bella out around the house while she had her cast on. After all; that's what friends are for.

_**A/n: So yeah, only two points of view, but I sort of liked this chapter a little bit. I love Carlisle; he's sort of childish here - as is Esme. Oh I love Esme, but she's so excitable here. No idea why…but y'know, I like giving her a bit of an Alice-like-twist. I have this picture in my head of her screaming in happiness like a little child after Bella leaves the first time, because she's ecstatic that Edward's found someone…finally.**_

_**Mmm, and I just love Alice. What better time to introduce the two girls?**_

_**Review?**_

**_And go check out the other fics...of course ^_^_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/n: Eek! I'm happy so many of you liked the last chapter! ^_^ I was worried the whole Carlisle/Alice POV would be hated and loathed…and such. And, of course, Carlisle and Esme are acting more like children than the RESPECTABLE ADULTS that they are…err…hehe…?**_

_**Erm. Enjoy?**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Bella POV**_

_How did it end up like this?_

I had been asking myself the same question for the last few hours. I was sitting on - or more like melting into - the most comfortable sofa I'd ever sat - or melted - on. My foot was resting on a table in front of me, which was covered in snacks and drinks, and gorgeous clothes.

Alice was holding up these gorgeous clothes in different outfits, one by one, and had been doing so for the last few hours or so. Somehow, she'd gotten Jasper to pack up a massive amount of clothes, and bring them over for me, so that I could see if there was anything in her boutique that I liked. So far, there was a lot of things I liked. I was literally watching my bank balance waste away before my eyes, as Alice piled up the things that I liked.

Luckily, I had a rather large bank balance, since I didn't exactly like shopping overly much.

"What about this one?" Alice squeaked loudly, holding up a gorgeous polka dot pencil skirt, and a lovely white shirt with ruffles.

"It's lovely Alice", I told her honestly, "though maybe a little bit formal for me? Since I have already got about five formal outfits now." I pointed to the ever-growing pile. Alice pouted, as she had with every other suggestion I'd shot down, and put the outfit in the smaller of the three piles. The one that was piled with things that I wasn't going to purchase. Then she bent down to the middle pile to try and make another outfit.

"You know, Alice, she doesn't need to purchase your whole shop", came a beautiful voice from the other side of the room. Edward sat on a piano stool, watching the scene unfold before him. I couldn't help but notice how delectable he looked sitting there with a baby grand beside him. I'd always had a bit of a thing for classical music, and Edward sitting there, surrounded by what looked like complex sheet music was doing nothing to lessen my attraction towards him.

Neither, might I add, was finding out _exactly _how great his home was.

Oh yes, I was in Edward's flat. Edward I'm-the-most-gorgeous-awesome-wonderful-sweet-kind-nice-lovely-caring-guy-who-has-the-best-family-ever-and-you-can't-help-but-fall-madly-in-love-with-me Masen's flat.

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

Though I'm pretty sure I would have jumped him if I wasn't held back by my broken leg, which was wrapped in a bright green cast. Apparently my favourite colour had changed since meeting him.

Of course, I'd learnt quickly that Alice had ridiculous ideas, and some sort of power over everyone, which came in the form of a pout, and puppy dog eyes - they were absolute _killers. _Apart from this, she was just about the best person I'd ever actually met. But it seemed like all of Edward's family were absolutely amazing. If I wasn't careful, I'd be imagining myself in a Mary Alice wedding dress, skipping down the isle (miraculously not falling) towards Edward, in a Mary Alice tux.

I could dream.

Oh yeah, and it was Alice herself who'd managed to get me into Edward's (awesome) apartment. Apparently _she _thought it'd be an absolutely _wonderful _idea for Edward to stay with me, and help me out around the house, whilst my leg was cocooned in it's lovely green shell.

Unfortunately, I liked to keep things small back home, and so I didn't have a guest room at my 'pad'. Therefore, according to Alice, the best thing for me to do would be to move in with Edward. And so, here I was, on Edward's couch, with Alice making me another outfit to look at, gazing starry eyed over at Edward.

Alice told him to 'butt out' and I was quickly brought back to reality. My neck almost snapped because I turned around so fast. Fantastic, a broken neck would be an absolutely _brilliant _addition to my injuries. I was already highly embarrassed, and was even more embarrassed that Edward was letting me stay at his place. I'd told him time and again already that he didn't have to let me just because Alice said so; but he'd laughed at me, and told me he'd be 'very happy' if I stayed.

And how could I resist?

Plus, it was a great way for me to get to know Edward more.

Oh, and snoop around his flat.

Which I loved, by the way.

Everything was exactly how I would have had it, had it been me living in the ridiculously nice apartment. Save for the considerably massive, and absolutely gorgeous piano in the corner. The thing was just _begging _to be played, and I was desperate to see Edward doing so. Unfortunately, I was too embarrassed to ask.

Something I especially loved, I had to admit, was that I could see all of my books lined up in a row along one of the book shelves. I blushed when I saw that, but it made me happy.

Unfortunately I'd only seen a little bit of the apartment, since I'd only been there since late that afternoon, after Edward had painstakingly lugged my ass up about a million stairs; and claimed that I was 'as light as a feather'. Of course, I blushed. It was shortly after that that Jasper turned up with the clothes Alice had requested when she phoned during the car journey.

I couldn't help but yawn just after Alice held up another suggestion. She looked a little down heartened for a moment, before telling me that I'd had a long day, and that she'd leave.

She hugged me, kissed me on both cheeks, and left the things on the table, telling me we'd finish up in the morning, before dancing out of the door.

I watched her depart with a sinking heart; I was enjoying Alice's company. She really was a best friend already, crazy as it may seem.

I looked up suddenly again to see Edward looking right at me.

_Well, _I thought to myself, _this is awkward._

_**A/n: Mmm, another short one, but I like the cliffy. Don't hate me!!!**_

_**Review? Teehee.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Hey! Ho!, let's go! - or at least, that's what my mate's teeshirt says. I've always thought they're kinda offensive aren't they? I mean, come on, what if you didn't listen to the Ramones?**

**Chapter 14**

**Edward POV**

Well, _I thought to myself, this is awkward._

But for some reason it took me an inordinate amount of time to pull my eyes away from her own, beautiful, chocolate brown orbs.

_God, she's beautiful._

I knew I shouldn't be having such thoughts; after all, she was now an unsuspecting guest in my flat - and she'd been practically forced into that by Alice. Though to be honest, I'd never been happier that I'd got a spare room. And I'd also never been happier that Alice was my sister. I was going

to buy her an absolutely huge present for Christmas.

Make that doubly, absolutely huge. Perhaps it'd be from me _and _Bella.

I tried not to get ahead of myself, but it wasn't really working. Just looking at her, sitting there on my couch, was stirring feelings in my chest. She looked absolutely perfect just sitting there, casually, in my lounge; smiling happily with my sister, and with me…eating my food…drinking my water…

Just as perfect as her books looked on my shelf.

I suppressed a sigh, and gave her a quick smile.

"So", I started, still feeling a little ill at ease. "Do you want some dinner?"

She giggled at me, and shook her head a little.

"Actually, um, I had a lot of snacks", she said, blushing a beautiful red, and hanging her head, so her gorgeous brown locks covered her face.

"Ah, okay, well is there anything you'd like to do?" I asked quickly. "Um, is there anything you usually do at this time?"

She shook her head again, and looked back up at me with a smile.

"I'm really not very interesting, Edward", she told me, "I usually just sit and read…or write."

I couldn't help but smile at her. Bella was so calm. I loved that about her. She didn't do anything extraordinary, or loud for fun. She was perfect. And she sounded exactly like me, to be honest. Except I might have added 'piano' to the list of hobbies.

"Well, I think you're very interesting", I said, grinning at her, "and so do our readers, of course."

I couldn't resist winking at her, and grinning big when her face turned even redder.

_Adorable._

"How about we watch a movie?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. She seemed to perk up at my suggestion, and nodded back at me. "What's your favourite?"

She blushed again and muttered 'The Dark Side of the Sun' under her breath.

"Brad Pitt fetish?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at her, and her own eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"You know it?" she asked, and I smirked, walking over to the shelf that housed all of my DVDS (there weren't many), and picked up the one she'd named; then I waved it at her. Luckily, it was one of Alice's favourites, and she'd started leaving a copy here for whenever she stayed. I could probably recite every line of it by now. Alice didn't like to watch movies alone.

Bella looked like Christmas had come early, all wide eyed and sweet. I stuck the disk in the DVD player, and sat down the other end of the couch from her.

I tried to tell myself that it was normal to watch the person you were with, rather than the movie you were watching. Especially if they kept moving around and making 'awh' noises…and sighing at sweet moments.

And crying.

I'd almost managed to convince myself when I remembered that Alice fidgeted constantly through movies, ate loudly throughout, leaned forwards so far I thought her little spine might crack, and squealed and cried in a very high pitch, loud way…and I almost never looked at her.

Obviously, it was just Bella.

By the end of the film, I'd seen several new facial expressions of hers, which I now absolutely adored. Oh, and I was extremely jealous of the young Brad Pitt. If the film wasn't so serious, and really quite touching, I might have cheered when his character died.

When the film finished, I gave Bella a box of tissues, because she was crying so much; and quickly made myself scarce, by taking all of the plates, glasses, and leftover snacks out to the kitchen, and putting them away.

I returned soon after to find that Bella had recovered.

Then came more awkwardness.

Bella yawned, before saying,

"Well, I think I'll go to bed now", and smiling at me. Luckily, she'd asked Alice to just help her into a different pair of pyjamas that morning, so I'd not have to help her change or anything highly embarrassing.

I nodded to her, and walked over to help her move. I wrapped my arm around her slim waist, and helped to manoeuvre her into the bathroom; where I left her to brush her teeth…and stuff.

She met me at the door again, a few moments later, and I helped her into the guest room; grinning proudly at her impressed look. Apparently, Bella liked the room.

"Wow, Edward, this is really nice!" she told me, with one of her heartbreaking smiles.

"Thanks", I muttered back, unfortunately unable to run my hand through my hair as I usually would have done, because I'd wrapped one of them around Bella, and the other was holding the door wide open. The room had been decorated in hues of blue by Esme and Alice, who thought it was 'tranquil' at the time. Alice had since regretted this and often wished that she'd painted it pink. Thank god she hadn't though; I didn't think I'd be able to stand that.

"Esme decorated it", I felt the need to add, wondering if I'd just shot myself in the foot; perhaps I should have taken credit for that?

"Esme?" Bella asked, as we managed to sit her down on the bed.

"Yeah", I replied, "my mother".

"I see", she smiled back. "She has good taste".

"Well, yeah", I teased back, "after all, she _did _pick me!"

Bella looked a little confused.

"Though she also picked Alice, so sometimes her taste is obviously not perfect", I mused, and Bella looked even more confused. I suddenly realised why.

"We're adopted", I said quickly, and her eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh, I see", she murmured softly, making a face that looked like she didn't know what to say.

"They're awesome though, Esme and Carlisle", I said quickly, "best parents ever".

She smiled another breathtaking smile.

"That's good", she said simply. "I take it that's why you and Carlisle have different surnames then?"

"Oh, yeah. Um. Alice is actually Alice Brandon. And Emmett is Emmet McCarthy. But both of them changed their names when they were younger."

"That's cool. Why didn't you change yours?" Somehow she seemed to ask all the things I wasn't expecting.

"Well, I guess I never got over their deaths really. My parents, that is. I never really thought about it. Though… _if _I get married, I'd like to make my wife a Cullen." I smiled down at her, and couldn't help myself putting the names 'Bella', and 'Cullen' together.

I might have been biased, but I thought Bella Cullen sounded fantastic. Or Isabella Cullen. Actually, Bella Masen sounded pretty wonderful too. So did Bella and Edward. Or Mrs Edward Cullen. Or Mrs Bella Cullen. Or-

_I have to stop thinking like this._

She seemed to be contemplating something. I braced myself for a question about my real parents deaths, remembering the countless questions that others had asked about them once they found out I was adopted. Most people were interested in the gory details.

"That would make Carlisle and Esme very happy, I'm sure", she said quietly, blushing again. I was growing very partial to that blush. I was going to make a list of all the things that caused her skin to redden, and do them all of the time she was living here.

"Ahh", I replied, lost for words. _So unpredictable._

"By the way, you mean 'when' you get married, right?" she asked me, her face reddening. _What?_

"Umm, what?" I asked her, thinking that I sounded a little rude.

"You said _if _you get married, but you mean _when, _right?" she clarified, and I looked down at her, confused. I wasn't engaged or anything, so there was no reason to think I would definitely get married. Was there?

"But…I might not get married", I tried, and she snorted. "What!?" I finally cried.

"Guys like you always get married", she replied, softly, but matter of factly.

"Guys like…me?" I was thoroughly confused now. Was that a bad thing?

"You know…gorgeous, great job, caring, loving, sweet, funny, compassionate, great family…etcetera…"

She trailed off, and I found my heart beating at a mile a minute; she'd called me good looking…amongst other things. I suddenly had a small flashback of the night before:

_Well I want him to be relatively good looking; obviously…loving, caring, sweet, compassionate. _She'd said, _great family of course!_

Had she…did she just…did she mean to describe me like her perfect guy?

Was there some small chance that Bella Swan might actually like…_me?_

Just as I thought my world was going to implode I remembered that Bella was waiting for an answer, and quickly blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You never know, I might have some skeletons in the closet. Or, I don't know, a mad ex-wife in the attic."

Oh god, I was an idiot, I'd blown it.

Thankfully, Bella giggled.

"I don't know about the skeletons, but I'm pretty sure you don't have an attic, Edward. Seeing as you live in a flat." I felt my face heat up, and realised I'd stolen Bella's trademark blush; which made my blush harder. But she giggled again, so all was right in the world.

I sighed.

"That's not the point, Bella, I'm as likely to get married as anyone else." Now she was on the bed, rather than in my arms, I could reach up and run my hand through my permanently-messy bronze locks. So I did, wishing I could read her mind and understand the look on her face at that moment. I found Bella particularly hard to read.

She suddenly shrugged, and muttered 'sure' under her breath.

"Well", she said suddenly, "I hope you'll invite me to your wedding anyway; It'll break up the monotony of my life as a cat lady."

_You'll be the bride, _was my first thought, before she started talking about herself being a cat lady. There was no way in hell I was going to allow that to happen. If I had my way, my Bella would never be lonely. Definitely not lonely enough to by sixty or so cats.

Maybe we'd just have the one, and called it Emmett for a laugh.

As I looked at Bella, I realised that I was going to make damn _sure _she'd never be that lonely. And I was going to make even more sure that she was invited to my wedding day: as the bride. In that moment, getting a ring on her bare ring finger became my life's new aim. And I was going to reach that aim.

_Even if it's the last thing I ever do._

_**A/n: Oh, Edward, getting serious now, are we? Ehh? Don't even deny it! Teehee. Review?**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/n: Woo, more, more, more!**_

_**Review?**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**(let's have some) Edward POV**_

As I put the phone back down into it's doc; the immensity of what I'd just done hit me.

For the first time in my life, I'd lied to my boss.

Emmett would have been so proud.

Of course, it wasn't a _real _lie, I reasoned with myself. Just a little, tiny white lie.

Bella wasn't technically family, but she had broken her leg, and I was quite sure she needed someone to look after her…and that I was the only person available for the job.

I supposed it didn't matter though, because I was now allowed to work from home, and Kate would send me all the information I needed through E-mails, and over the phone. Personally, I thought that the arrangement was fantastic. I could stay at home and look after Bella, and work.

Plus the only important article I was actually working on at the moment, was the one which Bella was the star of. This way I could also ask her opinion of it when I was finished, it would be quicker; I reasoned.

I just hoped she would like the article. Bella was a fantastic writer; there was no way my little four-part interview was ever going to do her any justice.

I would have to work hard to get this perfect - my best feature yet.

"You didn't have to do that, you know", a sweet voice came from behind me, and I jumped.

_Busted._

I turned around to see Bella balancing perilously on her crutches, behind me at the end of the hallway. I'd been so caught up in what I'd been doing, that I hadn't even noticed her getting there.

I ran my hand through my hair, and looked her in the eye.

"Bella, I am not going to leave you to fend for yourself while I'm at work all day. What if something happened?" I tried. She rolled her gorgeous chocolate orbs at me.

"Thank you, Edward. I don't exactly condone what you're doing, but it's very nice of you all the same." Then she smiled sweetly at me, and I beamed back at her.

_So beautiful._

I wondered to myself whether I could get her to agree to move in with me permanently. God, I hoped so, seeing her every day would be amazing. I bet waking up next to her would be even _more _amazing.

_Bella, in my arms; her gorgeous locks spread out across my pillows._

I had to stop thinking like this.

"Can I get you anything?" I quickly asked Bella, trying to block my thoughts. "Some breakfast maybe? Tea, coffee, water?"

She smiled at me again, and nodded. I helped her through to the lounge, where I sat her down on one of the sofas. I returned from the kitchen ten minutes later with pancakes and water. Bella's eyes brightened, and she quickly tucked in.

Watching her happily eat my food made me sigh softly. Every morning should be like this.

I went and got myself a cup of coffee, before sitting down on the sofa next to her, and turning on the morning news. We watched together in silence once Bella had finished her meal, and after debated world issues. Something I'd never actually talked about with a woman before.

Sure, I was aware that women had views on the subject; but none of them had ever been interested in discussing such domestic affairs with me.

But Bella seemed quite happy and relaxed to talk about her views with me. I found it quite endearing; and began to imagine us sitting in bed, reading the newspaper together, then talking about the pros and cons of different things…of deciding who we were going to vote for each year…

"I feel the same way", Bella said suddenly, and I found myself a little confused, having been lost in my thoughts.

"You…do?" I questioned stupidly.

"Sure", she replied, "everyone wants our nation to look like a nice place; so everyone voted for him because he's like a beacon of peace and love. It makes sense."

I nodded back at her, and remembered that we'd been talking about presidents. I felt stupid again, I was too lost in my thoughts all the time these days. It was just too easy to imagine a future with Bella.

I wanted to be in the future with Bella, and I wanted it now. I didn't want the awkwardness of having to ask her out, or taking her on our first date - which I would obviously mess up terribly. I was scared of her rejection…I wanted to be comfortable enough with her to take her on dates, and kiss and hug her without worrying about annoying her so much she'd refuse to see me again.

And I really, really wanted to be damned with professionalism.

She was living with me, for heaven's sake! Surely we'd crossed enough lines that I could ask her out now, without her regarding me as her journalist; a man who would be willing to woo her in order to get a good story?

I wished.

She probably thought I'd brought her here in order to get more information out of her in the first place.

_Damn. Limited options._

I looked at Bella again and realised that if I wanted to make her mine, I'd have to do it in little steps. I'd need to gain her trust, first of all. And I was sure I knew how to do exactly that.

I decided that this was a case of 'the sooner the better', and put my plan into action that afternoon.

_**Bella POV**_

Edward had done no work all day. I knew this because he'd sat and watched movies with me, played a couple of play station games which he 'just knew' I'd like, and had talked about anything and everything with me.

I couldn't help but talk back; spilling more secrets about my private life than I thought was possible. If it was anybody else, there was little doubt I'd not tell them anything, but Edward seemed to be pulling out different random facts easily. I just hoped he wouldn't decide to include them in his article.

It could be extremely embarrassing. Edward now knew things like my political views, my first crush, and my even favourite part of Pirates of The Caribbean. He was just so easy to talk to! I couldn't help but tell him all about myself.

The fact that his little notebook was nowhere in sight helped immensely too. I just hoped he'd not be able to remember the things I told him.

Though I sort of loved it when he brought up things I'd told him during my interviews…it made me feel sort of special.

Like he wanted to know for himself, not just for the general public, who were going to read the newspaper.

Plus, the crooked grin he gave me every time I divulged a new piece of information about myself made it worth it as well.

He was just too attractive for his own good. I bet he could have got any information he wanted out of me.

First kiss, weight, bra size…

_Anything_.

Edward Masen was dangerous. Extremely dangerous. And I knew exactly why he, of all people, had been sent to interview me.

Because I never gave out interviews, or information.

And Edward could draw blood from a stone. I was positive that he could get more information out of me than anybody else in the world. He was the 'Seattle Observer's' secret weapon. And I'd been hit: Bulls-eye.

I might have been annoyed, if I hadn't fallen head over heels for the man.

I was seriously considering chaining myself to the bedposts, so I'd not have to leave the place when my six weeks of a cast was over. Living with Edward was a dream come true. A gorgeous apartment; a gorgeous man; and a plain, brown haired girl, with no chance.

It was like a bad movie script; though in the movie, the girl would definitely get the guy.

I…wouldn't.

Despite the fact that Edward had relaxed…a lot…and seemed to be getting extremely unprofessional, and far more friendly.

I liked him all the more because of this.

The best thing about the day though, was when he sat me down in the early evening, and showed me his first article; which had been born from our first interview. It hadn't yet been published, since Aro was waiting for all four feature articles to be complete; so he could definitely have four in a row, to keep the readers reading.

And the best, _best _thing was the article itself: Noting embarrassing, nothing suspect, nothing bad. Edward had made me look like an absolute saint. It was like he'd gotten a halo, and plonked it down on my head. And to be honest, I loved it. I couldn't help but like the way he painted me.

Even if that wasn't the way he saw me; it was a lovely gesture. As was showing me the thing to start with. It took me a while, but I worked out why he'd done it later on that evening.

Edward wanted me to trust him. And trust him I did, already. He wasn't going to put anything I didn't like in the article, and he was going to write amazing things about me. He was going to give information…but not _too _much.

It made me happy. No journalist had ever bothered to show me an article on me before; they'd all just been sent to the publishers, and I'd seen it the same time as everyone else. But Edward was thoughtful, and wonderful, and pretty much perfect, it seemed.

And I was falling, and I was falling _fast._

_**A/n: Awh. Bless her. Don't worry, Miss Bella, he looooves you too! Review?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/n: Go read 'Rhapsody in Blue' by michelle3113: I demand it.**_

_**This chapter is one hundred percent dedicated to Chrscbth: who's reviews ALWAYS make me smile…because they always demand one thing! Maybe it'll happen this time…**_

_**I think it's going to be a long chapter; so out with the popcorn!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Edward POV (my favourite!)**_

Bella was truly settled into my home after a week of being there. Alice came over often to see her during the day while I had to go out and conduct interviews; and she was now the owner of approximately half of Alice's boutique. The only thing I hadn't seen in Bella's possession thus far was a wedding dress. Something I was rather disappointed about; especially since a new tux had magically appeared in my wardrobe after the third time Alice had paid us a visit.

I assumed it was a hint.

Bella and I had soon established a sort of routine. Every morning, she would manage to get herself up, and meet me in the kitchen for breakfast, which whomever was first there would cook. And boy, she was a _fantastic _cook. Though I was usually their first; I was a morning person, and I enjoyed her compliments about my superior breakfast making skills.

And the way her eyes would rake over my chest when I came out only wearing my pyjama pants. Every morning, when I caught her, she would blush a beautiful red, and I would grin at her, pleased that she appeared to like what she saw.

Yes, I was vain, but only around her.

After breakfast, we would both split up for half an hour. I'd take a shower and get ready for the day, and she'd clean her teeth and set up camp in the living room. After this, we'd sit together in front of the TV and perhaps watch the news, or a movie. Other times we'd sit together and read, whilst listening to music, or we'd chat about things.

We had an early lunch, which I'd usually cook for us, and we'd bond more whilst we ate, before I gathered all the things she'd need for the day in the lounge, so she wouldn't need to move around too much.

Then came the worst part of my day. I'd bit Bella 'goodbye', stick my shoes on, and head out to interview anyone and everyone. I assumed that she worked whilst I was out, since she never seemed to at any other time. When I came back (my favourite part of the day), it would be late afternoon, and I'd tell her about my day in much the same way as a child would talk about their time at school. Or a husband would tell his wife.

Then we'd laugh over all the things that had happened. Whilst I settled down at my laptop to write up the articles, she'd sit beside me and bounce ideas for her books off me. Something I always enjoyed, though I knew she was holding back all the major details; in case I wanted to read the book when it was released (which I most definitely would).

After our afternoon of working together, I'd make us dinner, and we'd talk some more, before settling down in the evening to watch a movie or something. If Alice hadn't been during the day, she'd come at some point in the evening to help Bella shower and dress for bed.

We'd say awkward 'goodnights', and disappear to our respective rooms.

Then I'd stay up most of the night thinking about Bella, how beautiful she was, how wonderful she was, and how I could get her to move in forever.

All in all, it was a good routine.

The Friday after she'd moved in our routine wavered a little bit. I had no interviews to conduct, so I stayed at home with Bella, and we decided to have a pyjama day.

I'd gone shopping the day before, on my way home from an interview that finished early, so my stock of all things sweet had been replenished. We made mini sandwiches together in the early morning, and a massive jug of orange juice, which we brought into the lounge with my entire sweet collection. We spread everything across the coffee table, and arranged the room so we'd barely have to move all day.

Luckily, my scarp lead was really long, so we'd managed to pull the DVD player to just beneath our feet. Though I knew somewhere inside of me that this was a terrible idea, at the time, it'd been fantastic, because we'd been able to cover the coffee table with out food, and the two remotes. The jug of orange juice was on the floor next to my arm of the couch.

It was a cold day, so I'd bothered to shove a shirt on, and I'd dragged a blanket out from the cupboard out and over to the sofa, to keep us warm. To my delight, Bella had sat down right next to me, so we could both keep as warm as possible. It was like a dream…or a pubescent date.

I preferred option two, as it was at least a reality. In my dreams, I was sure I would be a little less tame.

Even more fortunate for me, however, was the fact that Bella couldn't seem to get very comfortable with her cast; so eventually I had to find a very comfortable way for her to sit. I ended up with my back against a pillow and the arm of the sofa. Bella lay between my legs; her cast across the sofa. Her back and head were resting on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and thought I was in heaven.

I decided that I'd try not to watch any romantic comedies with her, just in case I got a little bit _too _into our seating arrangement. The only bad thing about this was that little Eddie could very easily give me away. I prayed to be able to keep that piece of my anatomy in control for the day.

It worked, for the most part.

We started off the day with a thriller: Red Eye. Bella had wanted to see it for a while, and I knew it was an awesome movie. I concentrated…for the most part. But the smell of Bella's gorgeous hair distracted me with it's tempting strawberry tang, and I let myself get lost for a while. Luckily I'd seen it several times before, so when she talked about the things she liked afterwards, I was able to converse as if I had paid attention. She'd thought it was clever…as had I. I was a little jealous, however, when she mentioned that the lead was attractive, despite being rather scary.

Unfortunately, this little spark of jealously was only going to get worse, as we moved onto the latest Batman. I'd never realised that women found the Joker attractive, but apparently Batman now paled in comparison. I wondered if it was just because she liked Heath Ledger; or because she actually thought the make up was cool. I assumed the first. I hoped for the first. A clown fetish was just a little _too _weird.

We had a toilet break before Edward Scissorhands and The Crow came next, and I began to worry about Bella's taste in men.

"So", I said after the latter had finished. "Should I start worrying about psychopathic, half complete ex-boyfriends from your past yet?"

She blushed, and giggled, the effects of both went straight to my groin, and I immediately began to picture the most unattractive scenes I could in my head. It helped a little.

"I don't think so, Edward. I already told you I never really date, didn't I? Plus, it's different in real life. I think it's just the danger of the situation that makes girls like the guys in these movies."

I hummed back at her, whilst realising I was the least dangerous person ever. Would Bella not like me because I didn't have a 'dangerous' edge. The only things that came close to that were my insane driving…and the fact that I knew how to drive a motorbike. I hadn't actually owned one for years though. Maybe once Bella's leg was better, Jasper would lend me his, and I could take her for a ride.

"So you wouldn't date a psychopath in real life?" I asked next.

"Nope", she replied, giggling again happily. "I'd rather have a good guy."

She sighed wistfully.

"Hey, what was that sigh for, missus?" I teased, poking her gently in the side. She squeaked softly.

"Nothing", she muttered, turning red again.

"It's got to be something, spill it Swan…I promise I won't write about it in my article", she giggled. I loved to tease her a little.

"It's just that I never seem to find any nice guys…I mean…don't get me wrong, I meet great guys all the time…but….none of them would ever like me", she finished with a whisper.

"Bella", I started, shifting in my seat, and gently turning Bella to face me, "you don't want one of those guys, they might be nice, but they are obviously stupid."

Any one of them must have been mad not to go after Bella. There was silence for a few moments, before, handing her head, and almost to quiet for me to hear, she whispered,

"You're not stupid."

I froze at those words, and my heart was suddenly in my chest, hammering so loudly that I could hear nothing else. She couldn't mean…?

_This is my chance!_

I reached out hesitantly, and lifted her chin gently with my finger, so that she was looking up at me, her brown eyes nervous, and her cheeks flushed a beautiful cherry red.

"I know", I replied, then, looking into her eyes and leaning forwards, I whispered; "I like you".

Her lips parted as she took a swift inward breath, and I leaned forwards and pressed my mouth against her own. Her lips were soft and warm, and she tasted like the chocolate we'd devoured during The Crow. Her sweet breath mingled with the smell of strawberries from her hair, and taunted my nostrils.

I'd meant to give her a chaste kiss, but as she kissed me back, I couldn't help but reach up to cup her cheek with one hand, and wind the other through her gorgeous, soft brown locks.

I let my tongue slide out and trace a path across her full bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to me. She tasted even better here, and my heart sped even faster as our tongues finally brushed sweetly against each other. We moaned together, and I could feel her shaking against me. I finally pulled back for air a few moments later, kissing her soft lips once more, before pulling my hands away too, and examining her expression.

She looked a little shocked, but I was sure it wasn't bad. I searched her eyes, and found them darker than before. Her lips were redder, and her cheeks were on fire. I brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear, and wrapped my arms around her waist, over the blanket.

"Bella…" I whispered. Unable to say anything. I wanted her to tell me how she felt.

"Are you sure you like me like _that, _Edward?" she murmured softly.

I leaned forwards and kissed her lips again.

"Positive", I whispered against them, before doing it again, then leaning my forehead against her own.

I watched as she smiled a tiny, beautiful smile, and reached out to trace my lips with her fingertips. Little tingles were left in their wake; and as they made their path, my lips spread into a wide smile.

"I've never been kissed like that before", she muttered as she pulled her hand away.

I chuckled softly and pulled away, taking her hand, and placing a soft kiss on it, I told her that she was welcome to one any time she fancied.

Her blush, which had been dying down slightly, lit up again. She was _so beautiful._

I took a deep breath, and looked her in the eye once more.

"Bella, would you consider being my girl?" I felt that 'girlfriend' was a bit too adolescent, but I needed some sort of a claim on her. I needed Bella Swan to be mine.

She didn't answer with words, but nodded her head vigorously. When she looked up at me again, she had a gorgeous smile on her face, which I returned.

I kissed her gently once more, and then we shifted back to our normal positions, and watched a Romantic Comedy.

_**A/n: Hehee. Ohh, FINALLY!**_

_**Go Edward, go Edward, go Edward!!!**_

_**How was the kiss? Review?**_

**_How many of you like a movie bad boy? Heehee._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/n: Y'know, I've always hated the sweatpants/tee-shirt style. But now I have realised the extreme comfort of them. It's actually pretty amazingly comfy. ALMOST as good as pyjamas. But not quite…If I wasn't always on the way to the gym, people would probably start to call me a 'chav'.**_

_**lindyrb: Absolutely LOVE the idea of Alice duct taping them together! Totally should have had her do that…**_

_**So, who's glad I'm finally updating?**_

_**Let's hear from Miss. Bella.**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine! (To be honest, I wouldn't like the responsibility…)**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Bella POV**_

The kiss lasted all of twenty seconds, but left me breathless.

_Wow._

It was official. Edward Masen was absolutely _perfect. _In every way. Oh, and I was absolutely head over heels for him. My heart beat a hundred miles an hour as my name rolled off his gorgeous, talented tongue…which had just been in my mouth. _Score._

My cheeks were lit up in a fiery blush, but for once, I didn't even care. All that mattered was that the beautiful, wonderful, amazing man in front of me had just given me the kiss of a lifetime. _No one, _had ever kissed me like that. It was like…a chaste French kiss or something. Not to fast or rough, but perfect and sweet. I'd had a couple of French kisses in my life, but Edward Masen's just…forget 'blew them out of the water'; he blew them out of the _atmosphere._

Amazing.

"Are you sure you like me like _that, _Edward?" I had to ask. I'd felt love in that kiss, but what did I know? I was Bella the inexperienced. I felt love from a pot of coffee.

But then he kissed my waiting lips, and confirmed his affections. I was ecstatic. Embarrassingly, I then decided to admit my lack of amazing kisses to him. But he told me I could have one any time I wanted. _Now please, _my mind begged. But apparently he wasn't telepathic. Which was almost a shame. I was already getting greedy, and was desperate for another kiss.

My lips got jealous of my hand, which he kissed softly as well.

"Bella", he said, "would you consider being my girl?"

Those words from his lips rocked my world. _Consider? _What was there to consider? Hell to the yes, I'll be your girl! You got a priest and a couple of witnesses hidden around here somewhere, because I'll marry you now if you fancy!

I couldn't speak to answer, so I nodded my head at him until I thought he'd gotten the message. _Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!_

I couldn't help but grin like a Cheshire cat when I looked back up at him. I was rewarded by that perfect crooked grin of his, and almost fainted with happiness. I subtly pinched myself under the blanket - I don't think he noticed - to determine that I wasn't dreaming.

Then he kissed me again, his scent overwhelming, and the softness of his lips breath taking.

After which we settled back to watch another film. This time he pulled me closer to him, and I happily sunk back into his front. Warmth radiated through his top, and I smiled, and snuggled.

The film was a favourite of mine, of course, we'd chosen the ultimate romantic comedy: Bridget Jones…though Edward argued afterwards that Love Actually was the ultimate. I wasn't sure. We met halfway, and decided that Bridget Jones was the ultimate chick flick instead.

Personally, I loved both, it was kind of fun to argue with Edward sometimes though.

I suddenly realised during the movie, that this was what had been missing all of these years. I'd been told a lot of stories about how my friends settled down and watched a movie with their other halves, and how great it was. I'd always laughed and said I'd always prefer to watch movies with my girlfriends. But now…I didn't think that I'd ever be able to happily go back to that again. Edward was a cocoon of happiness, safety and love around me, and I wanted to watch every movie like this.

Hell, I wanted him wrapped around my all the time, this was taking comfort to the max.

I imagined him with his arms wrapped around me as I cooked.

I imagined him with his arms wrapped around me as we shopped.

I imagined him with his arms wrapped around me with my friends.

And I imagined him with his arms wrapped around me in bed.

My dirty side of my mind reminded me that in bed there were far more…fun activities I could partake in with Edward, and I shifted my head to the side to take a look at him for a few moments. I took in his strong jaw line, his pale skin, and his perfect, sloping nose. His eyes flickered with the light on the television, and his lips were quirked up in a tiny little smile. I sighed in contentment at his beauty.

Then I asked myself one very important question: Would this be the man who finally took my virginity?

I hoped so. My body _definitely _hoped so.

Somehow, the subject of my virginity seemed more important than ever now. After all, I wasn't getting any younger, and I had yet to lose it. I remembered watching 'The Forty Year Old Virgin' a few months ago, and how worried the film had gotten me. Angela had laughed at my panic, but I had been affected. What if I ended up at him?

Was that necessarily a bad thing? I didn't think so…but I found the thought of being so old a virgin…embarrassing. I'd always thought that waiting for love was a great idea…but with today's society…was it really worth the embarrassment?

Edward had lost his virginity…he had far more experience than me in these matters, obviously. What if, because I hadn't had enough practice, I wasn't good enough to match him?

Something told me that Edward wouldn't care…after all, he knew already that I'd never…got any.

But another part of me panicked.

_Calm down, Bella. _I told myself, _you've only been dating for five minutes!_

I forced myself to calm down, but spent the rest of the movie watching Edward. I'd seen Bridget Jones tons of times in the past…and Edward was far more attractive than either of the men on screen…amazed as I was to admit it.

_Holy crap, _I thought, as the realisation hit me, _Edward's hotter than Colin Firth and Hugh Grant! Put _together!

I suddenly wished that I'd bothered to make more girlfriends in my time. I finally had something I could really gloat about: A really, _really _hot man. I could just imagine Angela and Jess' expressions.

There was nobody else to tell, however, the boys would be unimpressed. _Damn._

Towards the end of the movie, when I'd forced myself to look back at the television, in case Edward caught me staring, I felt his long fingers massaging my scalp, and playing with my hair. I sighed, and lent back in contentment. I wanted to bottle the moment; it was perfect.

Finally, the movie ended, and Edward lent down to the DVD player and switched it off, before shifting slightly so we were almost facing each other. He smiled down at me for a moment, before leaning forwards and pressing his lips against mine once more. I sighed into his kiss, and felt his tongue tracing my bottom lip. I began to open my mouth, when I suddenly heard a click and a cough behind us.

We broke apart immediately, and turned to look behind the sofa. Alice stood there with a smug beam plastered across her face.

"Finally."

_**A/n: Teehee. Love Alice. Does 'a smug beam' work visually? Hmm. Not so sure, kinda like it though, ahaha.**_

_**So yeah, this chapter's a bit short, but I'm rather busy, and have been stuck into my latest read. Ahaha…and shopping.**_

_**Anyways, REVIEW!! I love you all! You make me want to write more…seriously…**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/n: YAY! Another Observer chapter…lmso. I'm probably the only person excited about this, but, hey! I like writing! Ahaha. Enjoy people!!!**_

_**Seriously need to update the playlist for this on my profile. I will…soon as I can be bothered…**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight? Not mine.**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Edward POV**_

"Finally", came a voice from behind us, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, and grimace. Alice had arrived. She had impeccable timing; as per usual.

"_Now _can I invite her to the wedding?" Alice carried on, placing her little hands on her little hips, and raising an eyebrow at me. I'd been worried that Bella might be a little…overwhelmed if Alice suddenly invited her, then again, Alice's idea of inviting her to the wedding, was announcing that Bella was going to be a bridesmaid. She'd have liked to have made her the maid of honour…but she'd already asked Rosalie.

I grinned back at Alice, and she gave me a massive, beaming smile, before turning to Bella, who's cheeks had flushed a beautiful cherry red colour; which was attracting me to her even more. I was now quite partial to the colour on her pale face. Then again, I was pretty much partial to _anything _Bella-fied. She was the closest to perfect you could be. I reached across and brushed several locks of hair out of her face.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed in her 'excited' voice; which was several octaves higher than her 'normal' voice. Any higher, and nobody save dogs would be hearing her. "Will you be my bridesmaid? Please, please, please, please?!"

She gave Bella the 'Alice pout': her deadliest weapon. That face had disarmed many a man, and woman alike. No wonder she'd never had any detentions…or speeding tickets…or nights in a cell…

Bella, on the contrary, appeared slightly…very shocked.

"Alice", she gasped, "are you sure you want me to be your…uh…_bridesmaid?"_

"Of course I am", Alice replied, matter of factly. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have asked."

She gave Bella another big smile, and Bella returned it this time. She looked extremely happy.

"Then yes, I wouldn't miss the chance to be in my best friend's wedding," Bella spoke with a happy lilt in her tone. "It'd be an honour."

I watched, almost in slow motion, as Alice bounded over and threw her arms around Bella's shoulders from behind the couch. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screamed as she clutched Bella. I couldn't help but grin my face off at the sight. My sister and my…girlfriend; happy together…best friends. Bella wanted her 'dream guy' to have a nice family didn't she? Was this a start?

I caught her little smile, that was directed at me, and I grinned back at her, apparently it was. I wrapped my arm back around her waist, and told Alice she ought to get off Bella before she suffocated. Bella gave me a grateful look, before Alice began to wiz her off and out of my sight.

Then I got up off the sofa myself, and cleared everything away whilst Alice helped Bella get ready for bed. Wondering when I could ask Bella to join me in my bed.

Not for sex or anything…I just wanted to sleep by her side…wake up with her by my side.

I wanted my pillows to smell like her strawberry shampoo. Actually, I wanted Bella _as _a pillow. Hell, I was just obsessed with her. She was…amazing; I didn't want to spend a single second without her. Even now, as I knew she was in the bathroom with Alice, I was missing her. I wanted…I wanted a hug.

I was turning into such a girl.

I walked over to my piano, and decided to lose myself for a little while. It wasn't long before I heard Bella exit the bathroom, and turned around to grin at her. She was changed into different pyjamas, and her hair was still a little damp, but she looked lovely. Alice danced around her, and bounded out of the door with a quick 'goodbye', and Bella and I were left just staring at each other.

"That sounded…really good." Bella said softly, gesturing to the piano. I smiled at her, and patted the stool next to me. She hobbled over and joined me, and I began to play again. A small, smug, smile was unsurpassable, as I watched the awed look on her face. I couldn't help but remember once again the disgusted look on Tanya's face when she discovered my hidden talent. I found myself contrasting the two of them in my head. Bella was a short, genuine, intelligent, talented, polite, loving, _wonderful _brunette, who appeared to like my piano skills. She got along with my family, and she didn't like having money spent on her.

Tanya, on the other hand was a rude, insufferable, materialistic, fake cow, who had no talents of her own, and instead crushed the hearts of others by taking the piss out of their talents. Wow, I'd become bitter in my old age. I wondered how I'd been stupid enough to fall for her as a teenager. I turned to look down at Bella, and saw everything I wanted.

Tanya was the embodiment of everything I _didn't _want. Obviously my priorities and preferences were very much different as a teenager, than they were now. I was definitely, one hundred percent far more sensible than I was back then. I supposed that I wasn't looking for someone to spend the rest of my life with back then. Now, I wasn't exactly getting any younger, and my little sister was almost married. My brother was also pretty much settled down, though he was just waiting now to pop the question. That left me the loner of the group, as usual. Would Bella finally complete our little gang? Would five become six, and would I abandon my position as the fifth wheel? After all, Alice already loved her, and I was positive that she'd get along with everyone else in the family - how could she not?

I sighed softly under my breath, and sent up a little prayer for just that as I finished playing. I leant gently against Bella and felt her warmth against my side. _Yes, _I thought to myself, as her sturdy frame supported my leaning, _this is what I want. Someone by my side._

I leant down and kissed Bella on the forehead.

"Come on", I murmured, "let's get you into bed."

She nodded, her eyes sparkling, and I helped her to her room. When we reached the door, she reached up to cup my cheek in her hand, and I leant down to press my lips against hers. Electricity coursed through my body as we kissed, and I had to restrain myself from not pushing her back into the door and kissing her harder. I suddenly wanted to make out like teenagers right there. But I found myself pulling back, and squeezing her little hand in mine. I watched her go back into her room, and close the door, before walking to my own.

I flopped down on the bed without changing, my head filled with thoughts of the woman just a few metres away from me.

It was going to be a long night.

_**A/n: Okay, okay, I know this chapter is pretty rubbish. But hopefully I'll be able to make a better job of the next one. I just needed a bit of a 'filler' or something here. I'll try to make a long chapter for you guys next time! Anyway, REVIEW! PLEASE?! And, of course, go check out my other stories. And if anyone fancies doing any Beta Reading for me, then drop me a line, okay? Cheers. **_


End file.
